When storms rage on
by icemaxprime
Summary: He couldn't believe it. there was some one like him. Someone as beautiful as the glow of the Aurora. Someone else to relate to the pain... And there is no force on earth that can stop him from protecting her and her family...even if its written In stone. but when darkness grows and old faces have new intentions; loyalties will be tested and plans will come to fruition...
1. panic in the streets

**I found this open on the internets and thaught ... dam I need that so I updated my story and put in quite the intro. :-) **

**On with the show:-) :-) :-) !**

* * *

In Arendelle's fair kingdom, a ruler did appear,

Born with a secret power so great alone she stayed in fear.

Although the force was hidden, one day she let it go,

And all the land was covered in eternal ice and snow.

Her younger sister Anna set out to break the spell,

Paired with a lonesome mountain man to save poor Arendelle.

A snowman and a reindeer did join them on their quest,

While back at home a shifty Duke revelled in the unrest.

The group reached Elsa's hideaway, a wonderus palace made of ice.

Young Anna tried to plead with her but nothing would suffice.

The Snow Queen now grew angry that the pair would not depart,

And a single bolt of magic did freeze her sister's heart.

They sought the help of trolls when Anna's hair turned white,

The trolls explained that she would die, her body turned to ice.

Only an act of true love could save her from this fate,

Kristoff raced her to her home, before it was too late.

When they reached the palace Anna met with her betrothed.

But Hans refused to kiss her, his secret plan exposed.

He left her in the castle and announced that she had died,

Then captured Elsa from her home and locked her deep inside.

Elsa's magic was too strong and tore her bonds apart,

Kristoff realised he's the one to melt the frozen heart.

Anna faced the raging storm to reach her sister's aide,

While Hans approached the Snow Queen, in hand a sharpened blade.

The sword was raised and Hans prepared to cut off Elsa's head,

Anna lept before the blade to take the fall instead.

As sword grew near to Anna's neck the frozen curse set in,

And Hans's blade shattered as it struck her icy skin.

The curse reversed, an act of love saved Anna's frozen heart,

Her love for Elsa was too strong to ever fall apart.

Elsa used this love to undo the kingdom's spell.

And all was well once more in the fair land of Arendelle.

* * *

And it is after this our story begins...

A yong man was running through the forest jumping from branch to branch. his dirty blonde hair blowing in the wind.

''gotta get away, gotta get away.' his thoughts raged and raced. 'not a monster i'm not!'

He slowed his feet for a breather for a few moments to catch his breath. He then climbed the rest of the tree to get his bearings. He wore a black weatherd leather jacket with a cloth hood with ice/midnight blues along his foratms that ran upto his shoulders, his pants were a plane ( be it torn) black.

" OK, if thats the north mountain and I'm facing south..." he checked his mental map of the area " then the nearest city would be..." he turned and saw Arendelle.

"that was sample" he laughed at himself " looks like it's quite busy tonight." He put up his hood to cover his dirty blonde head and made a beeline for the front Gates.

"Just need some supplies" he told himself "just supplies and a warm bed."

He paused "mabe a nice mead? ya a mead sounds good" he smiled to himself and walked in through the gates.

He found a small bar and inn near the bridge to the castle. the main floor had a small bar an a warm hearth "This seems nice enough; been in worse." he walked on up to the bar and sat on a stool and waited for the bartender... a few minutes passed and there still was no bartender.

"Hey paying customer over here!" The man called.

Then he heard what soundes like a scuffle and shout out the back door. "Sigh so much for a low profile." the young man vaulted over the bar and dashed out the back door. He to saw an older man who smelled like a bartender.

The hooded man knelt down and helped him. "Are you ok?" He asked the man he just grumbled and tried to stand but he couldn't "I'm going to get some more help-"

"Click"

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. That deadbeat owes me some money."

A shadow came out from be hind some stacked crates with sneer on his face and a flintlock in his hand.

"Look" said the hooded man "I don't want any trouble" he paused and eyed the flintlock. "Especially from a low grade thief like you."

"Low grade?" he exclamed "I otta put a bullet in your head for that!"

The hooded man scoffed "You wouldn't."

"Oh? and Why not?"

"'Cuse every gaurd in town will hear that shot," he explaind as if he was talking to a five year old,"and we're pritty near to the castle so you wouldn't get much further than the end of this ally before they over run your position."

The scoundrel pailed at this but was other wise unfazed. the hooded man walked towords the gunman confidentiality.

"Plus I'd bet that that gun isn't even loaded." the hooded man slowly walked closer amd closer.

"I will shoot you!"

"No, you won't."

The gun was now reasting on the hooded mans chest.

"Click" ...nothing...

The crook was now visually trembling. He pulled a dagger.

"Sigh, Bad choice my friend." the hooded man easily doged the crook's attacks until he landed a heavy cut on his hooded face.

"Well, now you've pissed me off." the hooded man removed his midnight blue gloves and thunder clapped but there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

The hooded mans arms sparked to life with electricity crawling all the way up his arm. His hand shot up and blasted the dagger out of the crooks hand knocking him on his arse. The hooded man then put his foot on the mans currently only good hand and rased his hand to his face.

"Straighten out or I will personally do it for you." he spat with enough menace that would make a demon piss himself. The crook nodded briskly staring in to the hooded man's eyes now all a glow. After lifting his foot the dirt bag high taled it outta there.

"Some people eh?" said the hooded man to the bartender wile replacing his fingerless gloves and the energies emediately subsided. "Sigh, i guss I owe you a name some back story perhaps?"

"Only if you feel you need to." he said. "Every man is entitled to his secrets."

"Than never mind then."

"Come, come i'll get you somthing warm to drink and something to adress that cut my sparky friend." the elderly man said. With a chuckle.

"It's fine" he gestured to his face with his hand and the cut heald wits a 'Vummmm'

The old man chuckled again. "That must come in handy."

Only works on a small cuts and bruises" the hooded man said "if he shot me then i would have been in trouble."

They were sitting at the bar now .

"wait, wait, wait." Stammered the barman," You mean you didn't know it wasn't loaded!?"

"I called his bluff" he said "and the odds were in my favor." he weighed the imaginary weights with his hands.

"hmmmmm" the bartender was obviously thinking about something,"you know what i think?"

"What?" he procured

"I think you should meet the queen."

" I don't think-" he said apprehensively

"Just go and see the celebration at the casle tomorrow and ask around, and youll see." he cackled out a laugh " and you may want to wear something a little more presentable."

"Fine I'll see what this show is about." And he tossed a few gems on to the table.

He gestured to the emerald."for a room and drink."

He gestured to the saphire,"this will keep you quiet."


	2. sick Anna

"Elsa, Elsa are you awake yet?"

"Anna" Groned an all too recently dreaming Elsa from under the covers "its too early let me sleep."

"Comon you promised we would make a snowman." whined Anna "theres even chocolate chip pancakes today for breakfast!"

"Isn't there a prior commitment that you established with Kristoff today?" said Elsa slowly getting out of bead. There was a long pause

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot! I hope i'm not too late!" There was a loud thunder of bare feet that sounded like an avalanche..

"Be shure to make your self presentable this time!" Elsa called.

She giggled at a memory of Anna going on a date with kristoff in mismatched clothes. Green boots yellow top, a red skirt and floral hat she looked ridiculous.

"Luckily i was there to stop her." she said to herself.

She giggled a little more getting up and going to her closet to find a dress for the day. She decided on a sky blue one with a white lace snowflake on her waist it was simple, confortable, and easy to move in. She compleated the look with her tiara and her signature braid over her shoulder after taming her bed head. She looket at herself in the mirror and was satisfied with her job and left her room to start her daily duties.

First off preparation for the upcoming ball in anniversary of her coronation; and she has a routine to practice. She walked the halls of the castle down for her breakfast. 'The castle shure is quiet without Anna' she mused

"good morning your Highness"

"Ah, good morning Kai how's business this day?" Elsa was going into as Anna called it 'Queen mode.'

"Nothing much this morning your Highness just a little dust up at a local tavern the bartender said it was nothing he couldn't handle."

"Are we still on for the celebration?"

"Yes your highness"

"Good."

Elsa went out into the courtyard to practice her routine and she practiced until the wee hours a day and had accidently skipped lunch.

"Wow... thats amazing Elsa!"

Elsa jumped at the unexpected comment and her current sculpture shattered in to a powder of snow.

"Anna! please dont sneak up on me!" Elsa scolded then she sighed "I don't want to freeze you again."

"Sorry Elsa. I just wanted to talk with you," said Anna"if your too busy I'll... I'll leave you alone... If you want." and began walking out of the courtyard.

Elsa felt as if she kicked a puppy.

"Anna wait dont go." she sighed "I have some time to kill now"

Anna's mood took a 180 and was suddenly ecstatic. "It's almost time for your big...ummmm what was it called again?"

"Demonstration?"

"Com on it needs a better name than that" replied Anna.

Elsa braced herself."Like what?"

"well..."Anna then began rattling off names each one more rediculous than the last "Anna those all sound... wonderful but i was thinking about." she then remembered something

"weren't you and Kristoff going to spend the whole day together or something?"

Anna deflated" he said that i was looking Sickly today; that i had a fever and all that jazz." she laughed "but i feel absolutely fine." She spun in a circle to show it.

Elsa took a look at Anna

"You do look flushed. Mabe you should just take a nap and let this pass through your system." Anna was about to argue but elsa cut her off. "I don't think you wanna be sick at the celebration."

Anna sighed "Fine i see ypur point." and she left for her room.

Elsa hated being hard on Anna but if she was truly sick she needed her rest. If she wanted to feel good enough to see her; as Anna put it " a frozen spectacular." she hummed over the idea "Elsa's frozen spectacular." 'kind of catchy' as she practiced her routine.


	3. assassins, helms, and snow

A hooded figure moved about the massive crowd.

'i cand stand crowds' the thaught his bare fingertips on his fingerless gloves were sparking slightly.

"No,no, no! Not now not here." he said to himself in a whisper." Gotta get away from thease people."

He would be lying if he said he wasn't excited, to finally find someone like him it was almosed too good to be true he spied a bunch of creates stacked up to the roof.

He smerked, "That'll do."

He climbed to the roof from what he could tell was a small inn. Once on the roof he took in the area "Looks like this shindig is over there at the castle."

He started to free run. a skill he developed wile being on the run for the past four years, it came in handy when out running mercenaries and assassins... Some times both.

He climbed up on to a tower that was part of the castle. Wile he was up there alone he thaught he should take the old bartenders advice but shook off the idea.

'its not like i going on a date with her.' So he watched and waited then waited some more...

He was playing with a spark when the trumpets sounded.

A large man proclaimed stepped out on to the stage.

" Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" A woman with snow white hair and a dress of a royal blue that waved in the summer wind walked out on to the stage.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle." a red head whos hair was in a bun came and srood on stage she was sporting a green dress with a few black lace embellishments on the have and top that looked like snow drifts.

"A sister" the hooded man presumed.

But The Queen was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He watched her intently as she began the show with by raising her arms and small snowflakes and icicles grew up her dress forming a new one made of ice she then added a cape that looked to be made of the most amazing fabric he had ever seen but before the crowd could react she sent a blast of her magic into the sky crating a giant snowflake that flew into the sky and around the crowd until finally exploding in to a firework of ice and snow.

The masses cheered and whooped for more.

The hooded man could see the concentration on her face along with pure joy. Her strength was waning as slight as it may be. (it was still noticeable).

'Nerves', he reasoned .

He saw her spin and create incarnate designs with her snow and ice bending the evening sun to its will. It was spectacular. Then she suddenly stomped her foot creating a forest of pine trees made completely made of ice at about chest hight. The crowd hollared for more but Elsa was obviously tired. She stood back up in place and did a last notion with her hand. And a GIANT showman materialized behind her. Them crowd roared.

He could hear the read head squealing from the top of his tower.

"She must shure love snowmen." the hooded man laughed to himself. He could see that Elsa was now visibly exhausted but she had a grin of some one who had just won the lottery. She threw her hands in the air and began to bow.

Suddenly Something cught his eye being an adventurer he had an eye for details ( it helped in solving puzzles and finging loot) this detail however wasnt like the natural cristal formation he had recently uncovered in the caves of Astrolell. It was a dagger in the hand of someone running accross the castle roof.

"An assassin."he growled.

He pulled up his hood and repositioned his legs so that they were facing the tin roof then altered the magnetic fields around hes feet to 'stick' them to the tin then hunched over like he was ready to takle the guy, and waited for the assailant to jump.

"Your going to break my fall buddy."

He didn't have to wait long the assassin leaped with dagger in hand and amed at the Queen.

"Now!" He shouted.

He reversed the polarity in his feet and shot off from the tower towards the assassin.

"This is going to be close." He winced ready for the pain.

He collided with the fiend with the force of a train. only an arms length away from a less then thrilled queen. The hooded duo went through the castle wall and a suit of armor. Our hero looked at the assassin.

"He'll live... Ish."

He tried to get up but a pain surgemthrough his skull that felt like a large earthquake was splitting his skull. The last thing he remembered was white hair lit up like frost on a crisp december morning...


	4. stress and powers

He awoke with a gasp and instinctively checked his gloves. He sighed with relief. "still there" he said to himself. He sat up but the pain in his head warned him to be gental. he sat up slower and his head forgave him.

"Could be worse" the said to himself "there could not have been a dirtbag to break my fall." He heard the door rattle and open he out of habit he rised his fisticuffs for a fight.

"Hiya!"

"Ummmm... hello?" he said to an open door.

"Down here silly."

"oh sorry sir bu..." he paused "Your a snowman"

"Yes i'm Olaf. I like warm hugs." He snowman laughed all jolly like.

"this is fascinating" said the now unhooded man his eyes alive with ponderings "living snow... I guss the queen made you?" he said removing an arm from Olaf.

"Ding! correctamundo" exclamed the snowman with the arm in his hand giving him a thumbs up. "usually people scream and kick my head off when i first meet them." Olaf laughed then snorted.

"I can see why" said the hooded man to himself.

"anyway what's your name?" said the Olaf

"What?"

"your name. What is it?" the snoman prodded "You do have one don't you? 'corse if not Anna will probably give you one."

"I ummmm I believe that it would be easier if I just tell everyone at once." The man reasoned.

"Wow thats such a good idea!"

There was a long pause.

"Weeellllll" said the unhooded man akwardly.

"Well what?" Asked Olaf.

"Are you going to take me to see the queen or what?"

"Oh ya." the snow man snorted " She is in her study with her sister. I'll go and get them."

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

"Anna i still think that was unwise to invite that stranger in to our home."

"Oh Come on Elsa. He saived your life by jumping off of a tower and smashing into a would be assassin." Anna described with the assistance of her hands

Elsa groned.

"which I might add was pritty awesome." Anna's shoulders bounced with her laugh.

Elsa sighed "for all we know he could be an assassin." As frost started to cover her desk.

"...and thats why we have gaurds posted at the door to his room and took away anny of his wepons." Anna finished."At least you didn't lock him up."

"Correct." Elsa replied with frost receiding, " and Olaf will tell us if and when he wakes up."

"Hey Elsa if it counts for any thing i saw how you looked at him when he was passing out. You were all like 'Oh no! is my saviour alright?" She said dramatically.

Elsa stiffened, blushed and the frost on her desk returned " I don't have a crush on him if thats what your implying."

"Really? Your powers and blush say otherwise." Anna giggled.

Elsa was about to to give a 'for ypur information' speech when a the door opened.

"Hiya!" "

Good morning Olaf." the girls said in unison. Then laughed at the particular outburst.

" He's all awake!"

"Hmmmmm." Anna was thinkins and Elsa could see the gears of thaught were turning in Anna's eyes. Them a devious smile apeared on her face.

"Anna?" she asked with a slight icy edge, "what are you planning?"

"Who? little old Me?" acting Anna all innocent like, "Oh nothing important."

Elsa didn't believe a word of it. "Well he did save you so you should be the first to meet him." Elsa was about to argue but Anna was already leaving. "I'll get Kristoff."

"Anna wa-"

"I want him to meet his future brother in law!" Anna interrupted and quickly left Elsa alone with Olaf.

"Anna i'm not goona..." Elsa groned,"I havent even formally met the guy yet and she is already planning the wedding." she sighed,.

"If kristoff wants to marry her he'll need my blessing befor he does anything." Elsa laughed at heself. She paused and thought to herself "Now who are you?"

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

Being a wanderer he didn't take to being couped up in his roon all to well. He paised... Alot. Being alone with his thoughts meant nerves and nerves were never good for his powers.

'Will she like me? Will she just throw me out? Should I just leave?' He was like the nerdy kid with a crush on the most popular girl in school. His hands were going nuts and nearly every meatal object in the room was levitating.

"No,no,no! Stop it!" he stared at his fingers, "Just slow down... Calme the nerves. Silence the storm."

He remembered the saying his father had told him. He took a deep breath and let it out and his hands stopped sparking and the floating objects slowly descended. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." he said. He wasn't expecting the queen to enter the room. "Y- your highness. I'm so sorry if i knew you were coming Iwould have cleaned up a little." he gave a very low and very akward bow.

"No, no its quite all right. But please just call me Elsa." she giggled at his current akwardness

"A pleasure to meet you your high- I mean Elsa." he groned to himself in his head,"I am..." he paused he wasnt used to the emotions he was feeling and was letting his gaurd down 'well screw that no going back now' he thought.

"You are?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"you can call me Klaus." he immediately kicked himself for revealing his name.

"Nice to meet you Klaus I never got a chance to thank you for saving my life."

"I was just luckey to be in the neighborhood." he shrugged and laughed.

Elsa giggled a little" I don't think that a roof counts." she composed herself then asked, "Would you like to join us for dinner?"

" I wouldn't want to impose." He put if his hands in mock defense.

" Nonsince; you saved my life its the least I could do."

Klaus shrugged "Well if you insist."

"I do."Elsa said flatly. She turned to leave.

"I'm not here to kill you Elsa." he said.

She froze and said without turning. "What gave you that impression?"

He gestured to the five gaurds all pointing muskets at his head and the frosty footprints in front of the door.

"You were obviously standing there for a wile." he laughed.

Elsa forced down a blush and said "Stand down for pete's sake He is a guest not a criminal!" The gaurds quickly holstered their weapons and Klaus followed Elsa in to the dining room.

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

"Anna do you remember the last time you tried to play matchmaker?" Kristoff argued under his breath. Leaning on he his sleigh with a hot cocoa in in his hand.

"Yes but this one's different." Anna said Kristoff groned

"Thats what you said about the last one and the one befor that!"

"He made her blush plus he saived her life and I might add rather dashingly hansom."

Kristoff sighed. "I just want to eat my soup warm today for a change."

"well your lucky then."

"And why is that?"

"Cuse soup isn't on the menu today." Anna giggled Kristoff perked up at the mentioning of food other than soup.

"Than what is?" he asked


	5. dinner

Klaus was enjoying his harty meal of a food he had not enjoyed in years...

The elusive beast that is composed of mainly meat and cheese... commonly referred to as... the sandwich.

He forced himself to use his manners. Being on his own and in the wilds caused the buld up of some bad habits. Luckily he had never chewed with his mouth open; mother had drilled that lesson into his head permanently. As luck would have it princess Anna also suffered from a simaler condition.

"Anna please, try to be polite we have a guest!" Elsa scloded.

"So Klaus tell us about yourself." asked Anna with a mouth full of sandwich. Obviously ignoring her sister.

Elsa sighed 'let the interrogation begin.'

Klaus began with by standing up and baking up from the table. Eager to show off for the royals he said "Well there is one inescapable fact about me that I would like to get off my chest."

He figured this distance would do. The gaurds shifted but Klaus paid them no heed. They were all watching him intently. He took a deep breath this wasn't something he was used to.

'Beast they know now than suffer later.' another pieace of his fathers advice. He smiled. He raised his gloved hand with his palm faceing up then let out his breath.

"Don't make me regret this." he said to himself. Then he let a spark he size of his fist rose from his hand and into the air.

"DNEEEEEERRRRR! FFFFZZZZT!"

Then unexpectedly exploded in to a firework like display. " Ummmmmmmm. Tada?" he said. He looked around the room to see shocked faces.

"I called it." said Kristoff.

Anna slid a gold coin in frot of him but not breaking eye contact with Klaus. He could have sworn that he a small devious smile for a second. He then looked to Elsa. She looked like she was about to faint and screem with joy all at the same time.

"Your just like me." she said softly almost not believeing it."Your just like me!" she jumped from her seat and rushed to him. Kristoff and Anna were standing too know. Elsa had grabed his hands an was spinning them in a circle wile laughing histarically Turning the floor into a skating rink.

Kristoff was staring athis frozen sandwich sighing."Soggy bread it is."

Anna leaned over whispered something to Kristoff. "lets leave them alone for a while. She is bound to be busting with questions by now."

"I'd bet you are too."said Kristoff,"just chomping at the bit... Ouch!"

Anna had discreetly elbowed Kristoff. Elsa realizing how childish she was acting slowed their spin and composed herself to the beast of he ability.

Klaus slipped on the ice rather ungracefully but kept his balance on the sheer surface. "I'm so sorry! Here let me help."

"No need I'm... whoa! Oof... Fine" he said landing on his but on the ice.

"Here allow me." she raise her hands from her sides and the ice lifted it self off of the floor and came together into a snowflake above their heads and POOF! The ice was gone...

"Wow, I've seen some amazing things in my travels but this is probably one of the coolest things I've ever seen." said an astonished Klaus.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Really? What was better?"

Klaus began ro stutter and sputter. "What I meant to say..." "Its okey I was just joking around." laughed Elsa. 'did i just make a joke!?'

"I guss I have some more questions to answer?" he ran his hand through his hair.

"Yes," she said barly able to contain her excitement and it startled snowing larger fluffy snowflakes.

Klaus saw this and saw that his hands were lightly sparkling and took in the snowfall.

"Sorry about that." She said as she was just about to end it.

"No, no its quite alright, you see I've always loved the snow." he closed his eyes and smiled and patted at the snow, "But I do think it would be best for if we found somewhere a little more private."

"Yes, we can go to my study please follow me." Elsa was giddy there was no way around that but she was doing her best to be discreetly. They were walkimg in an akward silence when...

"So how did you get your powers?" they said at the same time,"No you first!"

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Klaus sugested between giggles.

"Best two outta three?" She challenged.

"Challenge accepted." said a cocky Klaus with smug grin.

"Ready?" laughed Elsa

"Ready." He smerked.

"Go!" They both said.

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

"I can't believe it he's perfect for her!" Anna screamed accross the frozen lake.

Kristoff still couldn't figure out how she had convinced him to bring her along to harvest ice. He paid little attention to the readhead as he Sawed the ice to a rhythm of a songe ice harvesters would sing wile cutting a snow ball interrupted his rhythmic trance.

"Did you hear me?!"

Kristoff laughed. "yes dear" he said sarcastically. Witch he was awarded for with another snow ball to his face.

" Than what did I say?" retorted Anna.

"Umm that you wanna try cutting the ice?" he braced for impact hoping that he was right when nothing happened he slowly lifted his head up from behind his hands. Anna wasnt by the sled anymore. He spun around and was greeted with a snowball to his face for the third time.

"Hello." said Anna, "i'm talkin here."

He was in for it now.

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

"Hey!" Yelled Klaus

"What? You lost." Reasoned Elsa.

"ya cuse you froze my hand!" He countered

"Well you paralyzed mine!" She argued.

The study was full of a storm of emotions snow and lightening blowing papers and charing wood. Noticing the impending destruction Klaus piped up.

"Fine I'll go first" Klaus said picking up a book and putting it away."I didn't know I had powers untill I was seven when they first showed up I was sledding on a hill near our farm. I noticed something was off when my tin sled started floating a little." He breathed the dust off a book and set another book on the shelf on the wall noticing a small engraved snowflake.

"Curious." he said to himself and grabbed another book and putting it on a different shelf leaving the snowflake exposed and decided to continue his story.

"I later started getting pains in my hands, feet, and head. They weren't much but I took notice of it and went to see my father about it." Klaus laughed, "I figured that I might not get to go to school the next day."

he noticed a book with a half a snowflake on the floor. "I wonder..."

"Klaus? What are you doing?" asked Elsa.

"My lady; I have been crawling in dungeons and crypts for the past five years; I've have to solve many puzzles and faced manny monsters." he laughed and showed he the book. "That is a not so secret, secret passageway." he geatured to the shelf with the engraved snowflake.

"What do you mean secret passage?" She asked.

"Come here." Klaus bekoned "doesn't this," he gestured to the book, "look alot like this?" he gestured to the engraved snowflake. Elsa smiled

"Yes it does."

A smile creaped on to Klaus' face also. "It means that there is likely a secret behind this wall and we need the other book with the other half of this symbol." he rubbed his sparkling fingers together. They rummaged through the mess of paper and books but after a good hour of searching they came up with nothing.

"Well on the plus side the mess is gone." Sighed Elsa.

"Don't count yourself out of this adventure yet!" replied Klaus optimistically. He then tapped a thumb sized jem on his satchel's strap, "Wake up Ghost I need a hand."

"Who is this Ghost?" asked Elsa, "Is he a friend of yours?"

"You could say that." replied Klaus. A large blue spark about the size of her hand pulled itself out of the jem.

"Elsa this is Ghost I "met" him when I climbing the molten peaks of the Diablo's spine. Ghost this is Elsa she has powers like me and is queen on Arendelle."

"An honnor to meet you your majesty" the sphere of light decended in altitude as if it were bowing. The voice was masculine but had a rather pleasing accent that was rather uncommon in this part of the world.

"Wow this is incredible." awed Elsa," your kind of like Olaf."

"Who is this Olaf?" asked Ghost obviously curious about the snowman.

"Olaf is a rather humorous snowman created by Elsa." Klaus chimed, "Ghost we need your help on finding a matching book to this one." he held the book to the spark.

"I'll see what I can dig up." and with that Ghost floated off.


	6. memories

"Wait,you froze all of Arendelle!?"

"And the surrounding area." said Elsa not particularly proud of the accomplishment. Klaus saw the despair in her eyes and grasped her arm and smiled warmly.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. Just a crule twist of fate." His hand slid on top of hers now and their eyes locked for a second and Elsa saw a flash in his eyes he quickly turnd away and blushed.

"At leased you didn't kill anyone." Klaus said. He turned away and hung his Head in despair. "Excuse me for a second." he got up and left the room. Elsa just sat there dumbstruck looking at the door and absentmindedly touching the hand he had held.

"Who are you?" she asked herself.

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

Memories.

How he hated he ran from them. How he had hated to remember her. Their happiness, their fun, her death... The sky boomed in the rain.

"Serana..." tears welled in his eyes and he fell to his knees beside a pool of water.

"I'm sorry I am so, so sorry." the tears mixed with the rain and pool. Every drop that hit him sizzled as it met the pool.

"Sir? Are you... Alright?" said an electronic voice.

He wanted to say yes but he couldn't.

"Serana..." he replied.

"I see." the voice said,"Regardless I have found the book of wich you seek it is already in the study."

Eager for a distraction from his past he would do what he would allways does... Delve head first in to a deep, dark and dangerous ruin without thinking.

"Good meet me there."

"At once sir." Ghost turnd to leave.

"And Ghost."

"Yes?"

"Thanks... Thanks For everything."

The rain stopped leaving the garden in a mist. Ghost seemed to notice and nod. Then continued throug the door back into the castle.

'She would want me to move on to let her go and stoop grieving...' he thought, 'but i can't i just can't.' Klaus looked to the sky and put a fist on top of his hurting hart.

"I swear on my life that I will not let that same fate befall Elsa or any one of her family for as long as I live!" He spun on his heel to leave and wicked lightning bolt cracked the sky and struck the pond in wich his tears now resided.

"No matter the cost."

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

Snowball after snowball was thrown some hiting others not. Revenge was bitter sweet and a dish best served cold like his sandwich.

"Hey no fair!"

"So says the princess with a sister with ice powers!"

"I haven't had a good and fair snowball fight in years!"

"What do you call this than? Hmmm," Kristoff threw a snowball at Anna that just crazed her. Then a fire lit in her eyes.

"War!" and with that Anna stomped on a shovel filled with snow and used it as a catapult to thro a ron of snow on top Kristoff and burried him.

"I concede! I concede!" yelled Kristoff. Anna jropped the last snowball on his head. "fine i guss i deserve that." he huffed pulling himself out of the snowbank.

"I just hope Elsa and klaus are having as much fun as us." said Anna snuggling with Kristoff on the cold mountain.

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

Elsa waited in her room for Klaus after Ghost gave her the other book. she remembered the particular titles of the books. They were a two part series about a princess who faked her own death in order to avoid marrying a deceitful prince in order to live her dream as an explorer untill having to return and rule the kingdom after her parents had died. Elsa had read thease books a lot diring her...isolation.

Ghost had arrived,"He'll be ariving shortly."

"Do you know why he did that Ghost?" she asked.

"I assume you ar referring to the breaf eletrical storm and Klaus abruptly leaving. Insinuating a past pain or hardship?"

Elsa nodded.

"It is not my place to say." Ghost turned away from her.

Elsa frowned a little. ' what ever it was it must have been horrible.'

Klaus returned a wile later. "Befor you ask where I was and why I took so long I got you thease." Klaus held out a modest box of candies. Most chocolate.

Elsa raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"Mom always told me that a girlwouls love one of two cirten things."said Klaus.

"And wat are those?" replied Elsa coking an eyebrow.

"Diamonds and chocolate." he replied with a smerk. "And since you are the queen I thought..." he tossed a chocolate to her.

She smiled "thank you Klaus that is very sweet of you."

Klaus laughed. And popped a treat in his mouth along with Elsa.

Elsa took a quick moment to study him. He was well built not extraordinary but nice; torn pants, he had a rather handsome boyish look to him but his dirty blond hair shone a royal blue in the right light, midnight blue fingerless gloves that matched the lines on his well used jacket; brilliant buzzing blue eyes told a story of hurt, experience, and an unyielding kindness.

"You know you could just get an artist to paint you a picture." he teased.

'Busted' She turmed red,"No! I mean yes! wait what?...'ummmm... I ment to just..."

Ghost had returned to the small gem on Klaus's satchel that now layed discarded on a nearby chair with the books.

"Its fine." laughed Klaus,"okay, lets get ready to explore this secret passage."

Elsa shot up eager to change the subject."Yes lets."


	7. that akward moment

There was a akward silence.

"Well best we be getting started. Eh? Elsa?"

"Y- yes of course." she stammered still recoiling fron the sudden embarrassment.

Klaus grabbed his sachel pulling out some steel bracers, shin gaurds and armor. Then he took one of the books and tossed it to Elsa.

"You best change into something thats a little more..." he chose to be blunt,"Durable."

Elsa looked at her current dress. 'he's right, no telling what may be on the other side.'

She waved a hand in the air and her dress shortened in to a blue/purple tunic, with blue leggings with boots that went up to her knees with an ice tip on the top of the toe. She gestured to her forarms and bracers of ice formed on both of her arms; she then moved to her upper body and ice formed her chest plate. She also removed her crown to lert her hair braid down to behind her head.

Klaus was dumbfounded," You never cease to amaze me your magesty."

He replaced his finger less gloves stopping some unwanted sparking.

"I'm ready." said Elsa.

" Me too" said Klaus adjusting the tightness of his bracers than tapped his sapphire, "Ghost I need you to wach the entrance wile were gone."

"Of course sir." Ghost replied.

"Why would we need to keep people out?"

"Anna for one."

"Oh..." Elsa couldnt stop her thinking for a second and laughed at herself, 'now im the reckless one.'

"Plus to keep anything in there, well in there." he gazed at the bookshelf both of them looking rather silly dressed for war in a study.

Klaus lifted up his book and said "Together?"

Elsa raised hers, "Together."

Thet slid both books on to the shelf. There was a loud clunk and the sound of gears rattleing and turning. Then there was a loud "PFFFFT!" as the bookshelf slid forward and parted at the center revealing a a staircase shrouded in black so thick Elsa swore she was walking into ink.

"Here this'll help you see in the dark." Klaus did a motion like he was tosing a baceball and a small spark jumped and hovered over Elsa's right shoulder. "If it gets in the way just move it, it won't hurt you either." he perched a simaler spark on his sholder.

"Shall we?" asked Elsa.

Klause ajusted his jacket and bracers taking a mental inventory, "Yes, we shall."

"Keep watch Ghost we dont want another incident like in Duskull passage." Klaus laughed at the memory.

"This situation is not simaler in any way, but i do see your humor in that situation and are thus creating humor baced on thr rather humorus position you were in." Ghost made an electronic laugh.

"Humorous!? That bear almost took my arm off!"

Elsa watched them banter back and forth Klause making an obvious point wile ghost would counter it with a logical one. It reminded her of when her and Anna having yelling maches. She saw Klaus' fingers sparking.

"How can you even eat pizza any way?" yelled Klaus to ghost.

Before Ghost would provide a rather obvious answer Elsa decided to cut in befor this escalated.

"Ummmm Klaus isn't there a secret stairway that demands exploration?"

Realizing his foolishness Klaus composed himself and apologized to Ghost.

"Sorry bud i domt know what came over me."

"Obviously." said Elsa and Ghost in unison.

Klaus wanted to hide.

Elsa started down the stairs and looked over at Klaus with a smerk on her face and a look in her eyes that would freeze most men mid stride. Luckily Klaus wasn't most men and shot a confident smerk right back her. Elsa turnd on he heel and started towards the open bookshelf.

:-:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

"come on come on come on!"

"Whoa easy there fisty-pants the bakery isn't going any were."

Anna turned and looked miffed and tossed her cloak into the back of the sled that was sitting on a pack of green grass. She was Obviously more comfortable in the towns warmer climate.

"For your information I have never missed chocolate stroodle day at the bakery!" she turned on her heel and walked through the city gates.

"Oh for the love of..." Kristoff facepalmed and noticed Anna leavening, " Hey wait up!"

He ran off after her.

Anna loved chocolate, there was no if's, and's, or but's about it. There was a fire in her belly full of determination to obtain the tasty treat. She remembered what it was like when she and Elsa were little (before she locked herself away ) would always "sneak" out of the castle and make their way to the humble bakery and get as many treats their bellies could take vowing never to do it again then going back on their word the following week.

She smiled at the memories, some felt more fuzzy than others like when they were sleding of skating but they were pleasant and she cherished them.

Soon Kristoff popped up beside her.

"Anna you can't just run off like that!"

"And why not?"

"Their could be more assassins about and if you were... Were... Lost... I would." Kristoff clenched his fists and dropped his head,"I don't know what I'd do."

Anna stopped mid stride and looked at Kristoff. They just stood there locked for a wile. And then embraced in a warm hug.

"If it makes you feel any better i'll ask Klaus for some 'self defence' classes." she gave Kristoff a quick kiss on the lips thn tilted her head to the side her pigtails swaying slightly,"Kay?"

"Fine but untill then I'm right beside you when you are not inside the castle. Got it?" Said Kristoff sternly.

"Got it. Now lets eat some chocolate!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"


	8. Darkness in the darkness

**i just wanna thank u guys for your support know it is well received and aappreciated.**

**Now on with the show!**

* * *

It was cold, damp and dark wile in the bowels of the castle.

"I said I was sorry!"

Klaus laughed, "Not three steps in and you set off a trap."

Elsa blushed in shame and burried her face on her hands wanting to dissapear, usually she was the graceful one.

"I'll admit even I didn't know the stairs were also a slide." Klaus finished with a laugh.

"Anna would have loved it."

"Except the door closing part." said Klaus, "and locking."

"She would have been having too much fun to noitce."

They shared a laugh and continued down the inky black corridor. They had walked for a wile when Elsa realized something.

"You didn't finish."

"Finish what?"

"Your back story?" she coxed him.

"Nope. I'm pritty shure I filled you in on that."

"You didn't finish." she corrected, "Yet."

Klaus sighed, "Fine, fine you twisted my arm." they continued deeper wile Klaus gatherd his thaughts.

"Now were was I ...? Oh yes i rememer. I believe the question was how i got my powers right?"

Elsa nodded, "you were saying somthing about pains in your hands and a levitating sled."

"Thank you yer highness; as i was saying that day i returned home to the forge. I figured my father would be there working."

"Forge?"

"My dad was a blacksmith." said Klaus rather proudly, "the best at his craft mom would always say."

"Sounds like a good life." said Elsa waching her step.

"Ya it was." Klaus bowed his head.

Elsa noticed the use of past tence in his remark.

"Was? What happened?" she hoped she wasnt pressing too hard.

"Whoa, slow down there frosty thats later in the story gotta build up to that." he raisd his hands defensively, "otherwise whats the point in telling the story?"

Elsa's face scrunched up amd mouthed 'frosty!?' she dicided on some quick payback,"do continue than thunder head."

Klaus burst out laughing he laughed for a good three minutes. He was laughing so hard he had to sit down. Soon Elsa caught his contagious laughter. It wasnt as contagious as Anna's but still.

Klaus couldn't believe this women. She was beautiful, witty and made him laugh. This was going down as the best cript he has ever explored.

Klaus eventually composed himself. And continued his story.

" ya well my dad didn't think much of my 'illness' and just gave me some pain killers and went to bed."

"That dosnt seem too bad."

"Thats 'cusem I haven't finished yet, now shush." he pulled an old pot from the wall and fliped it to use it as a chair. Elsa just 'grew' a chair from the floor.

Klaus just shook his head. And hurumfed.

"The odd part starts ..." he paused for a dramatic effecr just a little too long,"now."

Elsa rolled her eyes.

"when i woke up i figured it was just anny other day believing all that was a dream. I was extremely stiff. Thats when i noticed a figure in my room. It was my sister." Klaus paused and said rather painfully, "Serana, she had her short dark hair over her face and was laying on my bed and snoring with her mouth open in the most adorable way." he had a quick laugh and looked up to the ciling of the cript with a smile on his face, "The sun was shining through the window as if it had not seen the earth in decades making her hair look purple. Thats when I felt something on my hands."

Elsa gasped a little; just a little.

Klaus smerked,"And thats when I saw them my thick forarm length gloves. And they werw the most uncomfortable things i tried to pull them off but they were attached to my shirt wich was in turn attached to my pants by thick brackets."

"To say i panicked was an under statement." Klaus paused and turned to Elsa," You know how your Powers get when your afraid or scared you louse control?"

Elsa nodded, "Thats how the eternal winter started."

"Ya i lose mine when I'm in a chaotic stake of mind like panicking of severe confusion and rage." he srared into her cerulean blue eyes that would make the most perfect diamond jealous. And he should know too he had seen more diamonds than some royals.

Elsa could see were this was going,"if you want to stop talking you can."

Klaus held up his hand and rubbed the back of his head,"Naw i had to tell someone sometime. I just." he stiffened and stood up," I just need a break for a bit but ill finish." he paused amd put his hand over his heart, "I promise."

Elsa stood up and they walked in relitave silence. Until Klaus held up a hand a squatted down and picked up a slate of stome with an engraving.

"What is it?" asked Elsa

"I think its a warning of some kind. You can read Latin right?" he whispered."

" Yes."

"Good cuse i'm a little rusty." he handed her the slate withna chuckle.

"Cave isti ambulantes in inmortuis atria" she said and and after she said it the air dropped several degrees causing the damp floor to freeze a little.

"What doea it mean Els?" he asked.

She swallowed gard, "Beware of those who walk the halls of the undead."

"Zombies eh? hmmmmmm, Well this changes a couple things." said Klaus. He pulled out his satchel speaking as though it was just another day on the job.

"Thats not possible though right Klaus?"

Klaus arched an eyebrow,"You shure you wanna talk impossible? Because i can think of two perfect examples of impossible."

"Then what are about thease zombies?" Asked Elsa.

"most likely Ancient magic beyond our understanding is my best guess." He pulled out a british cutless and a pistol and straped them on his belt.

"So do we go back?"

Klaus gave an 'are you serious?' look."The things aren't hard to kill just." he swung his sword through the air lazily with his left hand,"off with your head."

"I don't care much for killing Klaus." she said with authoritavey.

"Well technically their already dead." said Klaus nonchalantly and leaned on a wall,"So just think of it as putting the honered dead to rest."

Elsa hadn't thaught of it that way. But she still didnt like the idea of killing something or someone with her powers.

"You can use a sword right?" asked Klaus adjusting the position of his gear and spun his sword in his left,"We need to be quick and quite so not to draw too much attention."

" I've handled one once or twice." she said wile growing a blade out of her hand and fashioned a well decorated sword from it with her other hand amd spun it testing its weight.

"It must be nice to have abilities that can create such beauty."

"So are yours Klaus." Said Elsa."just a different kind of beauty."

Klaus grunted and drew up his hood seemingly covering his eyes. "just stay close, keep as quite as possible, and-"

"Don't die i got it." Elsa retoted.

Klaus smerked,"I was going to say don't freeze up, but that works too."

Elsa rolled her eyes and laughed a little."How long have you been waiting to use that sparky?"

"Since we opened the bookshelf. Now lets get moving led foot."

Elsa steamed a little,"your not going to let that go are you."

Klaus walked into the inky dark grabing her hand to follow him closely. He also doused their lights making things much harder to see.

He did a quick spin to face her and sad with a smerk,"Nope."

And then spun on his heel and continued in to the blackness with Elsa right behind him holding his cutless in his left

'A left handed swordsman' thaught Elsa.


	9. Doors and death

**i would like to thank all who have read my story I seriously thought none would read this lol.**

**Do not own frozen**

* * *

They walked in dead silence for a wile in the ink. Elsa had fashioned a scabbard for her short sword and stuck close to Klaus. Her blade was the lenth of her forearm and was a hand and a half at the hilt alowing her to use two hands for maximum control. Whereas Klaus' British cutless' were fairly simple and well used and was one handed allowing him to use his magic or pistol in his off hand. The blade itself was just over a meter (3.5ft) in length with a slight curve at the point. At the hilt was not verry dressy except for a lone sapphire were the "T" shaped hand gurd bisected the handle.

Then Klaus stopped and squeezed Elsa's hand signaling her to stop.

"Shhhh." he said calmly and pointed down the corridor then began felling the wall like a blind man, "There is usually one of then here..." he mumbled moving his hand alon the wall.

"Kashunk!"

"There we go."

With consecutive pops torches began lighting themselves along the hallway wiping away the inky darkness with each one lit.

"You can let go of my hand now." he said with a rougeish smile."youll need both hands in say... Three minutes."

There was a bloodcurdling scream from the around the corner that made Elsa jump and let go of his hand not knowing weather to be scared or embarrassed. So she squeaked.

"Make that Two." corrected Klaus.

More screams. Klaus drew his sword and lit his hand."So much for stealth."

Elsa followed his lead getting in a ready position with her legs parted and sword drawn. She took a moment to admire her craftsmanship of her blade. the over all design was simaler to how she had made her ice castle. And the hand gaurd was a concave snowflake with round edges That covered the top of her hand.

The screames were huge now.

"Elsa, when they round the corner i want you to freeze the floor and give our boots some spikes so we can walk on it."

Elsa nodded with a look of determination and fear on her face Klaus was bouncing on the balls of his feet and twirling his blade.

"thirty seconds."

Elsa raised her foot.

"twenty."

Elsa felt her magic flow in her like snow drifting across through the mountains and she directed it in to her toes.

"10, 9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1..."

A horrid creature that was dressed in rags and missing part of its an arm and a foot stumbled in to view followed by a horde of others some moving faster than others that still had their feet attached.

"Now!" yelled Klaus as he ran headlong at the horde sending off blasts of lightning.

Elsa stomped her foot and a snowflake formed at her feet like at her ice castle but this time it just kept growing alog the corridor in long thin triangles, some of it started to climb the walls in to the ceiling making small ice chandeliers.

"Not the time for beauty frosty!"yelled Klaus from within the horde sliceing and diceing his way throughout the lot of them.

But Elsa had other ideas. She gestured to the chandeliers and swung her hand down hard. Causing them one at a time to jut out sharp edges, they began to spin in the wind and fire themselves at the army of the dammed. The sharp jagged edges slicing them to pices like a food processor. Screams of utter agony came from the creatures as their dusty old corpses were shredded Like cheese.

Elsa gasped at the sheer carnage that her powers had caused. Pices of old rotten flesh and bits of brittle bone littered the floor. She had been expecting something effective but not THAT effective.

Elsa had been so rudely reminded how destructive her powers could become if she let them. She thought of both times she hurt Anna, she thaught of the fight with the waselton guards almost killing both of them! She also thaught of the eternal winter she had caused.

She remembered what Klaus told her 'at least you didn't kill anyone.' pictureing his face and how sincere and broken he was at that moment. Just thinking of him, someone to realte this to gave her enough leverage on her emotions to compose herself and accept that none of that was her fault or was an accident.

"Elsa! We got more comming in!" Yelled Klaus seemingly oblivious the carnage she had caused.

Snapping from her day dream she got back in the fight using her sword to eather disarm or knock the undead abominations off balance then freeze them in a block of ice. She knew full well she waa holding back but she was doing it for'the sake of not letting ner powers get too far and lose control. She saw Klaus being over run and sent a gale forse gust at him, buffeting the corpses with hail stones.

Klaus had noticed the sudden change in fighting style from Elsa. From using her powers to their full potential to flavoring dealing with a smaller amount a a time in controlled bursts unlike the huge display of her strength that had easily taken out over half of the walking corpses in a single gust.

'she's afraid.' he reasoned, 'afraid of her full potential and what it can do.' he sliced through a few more undead and blasting their dry corpse's to dust his thaugjts not wavering his combat effectiveness.'I'll just have to teach her a few things then hopefully she wont have to fear that fear of herself hurting others.' He realized how confuseing he sounded,'look at me being philosophical.' he said as he and Elsa cut a few more down to size.

Elsa froze three more zombies in place with a frosty gust and Klaus decapitated several in one swing with his cutless.

Seeing the mass amount of un-undead she slumped against a frosted wall of the corridor breathing heavily allowing the adrenaline pulsing in her veins to die down a little. She felt tired, sweaty, groggy... and relieved that of was over.

She felt good in fact she hadn't felt this good since she and Anna caused mischief as kids. The thrill of the fight, the magic in the air from her and Klaus' abilities. She felt as if some of a huge weight had been taken off of her. Though She did feel terrably sorry for the thralls that lied in shambels on the cold stone floor; sorry that their dead bodies had been turned into such monstrous creatures that only spread terror. But she knew the spirits of the people were now able to finally rest and be free from whatever tyranny had forced them into this. And that gave her a sence of pride.

Klaus came and sat on the floor beside her and rested his arms in his knees and was breathing heavily his fingers still buzzing with energy. Elsa glanced at him ahs stifled her laughter, she couldnt help but wonder what would happen if he removed his gloves and drew out his full power.

"Well... that was fun."

"Speak for yourself." She grumbled still not liking fighting.

They walked down the hall for wile the flames on the torches blazing with life reflecting in the polished, dust covered, aged marble.

"If thease walls could talk..." wondered Elsa out loud."I wonger what stories they would tell."

"In my line of work you find that some times you wish they would shut up."

"Whay is that?"

"Cuse there are some things in this world that it better off staying buried with the past..." Then his eyes glowed with wonder,"But then again, there are some things that don't deserve to collect dust and be forgotten. Things that are destined to shine."

" So what your a philosopher too know?"Elsa jabbed.

"When you travel for a living and got nothing better to do than think." he said rounding a corner in to another dim corridor.

They came opon an emence oak door thad had designs of stars with an awakened sky moving in ribbons across the frame. The knokers were large and metal rusted with age.

"Wow, the craftsmanship pf this door is astounding!" awed Elsa as she moved her hand across the smooth wood serface.

Klaus wanted to scoff at Elsa but he held back not wanting to ruin her moment with her find. He saw her eyes so full of wonder they were shining stars he couldn't bear tearing her away.

" I wonder whats on the other side." she thought out loud.

Klaus walked towards the door and took a look closer... He noticed small grooves along the stars of the night sky In a circular shape were ahe auroras could rotate.

"Puzzle door." he said.

**Please review they give me incentive to write more.**


	10. Dungeons and daylight

"Let me guess." said Elsa,"we gotta solvl ideas and constructive criticism e the puzzle to get through?"

Klaus rubbed his hands in anticipation "Yep, got any ideas of where to start?"

Elsa recalled the astronomy book she had read many times over. If her isolation was good for anything other than hurting her sister was that she had all the time in the world to read and learn and practice her studies. Astronomy being one of them.

"Well this looks like the night sky." She examined the stars more closely itching to discover their secrets." but the number and positions of the stars are all wrong."

Klaus walked up beside her and began looking at the manny stars and checking what kind of mechanism was used.

" Looks like we have to move the proper stars in the proper order to get it to open." he observed. he wnt to check the larger star in the center as Elsa seemed to have a simaler idea and their hands touched.

When they touched Elsa could feel the energy in his hands like a rooling thunder but instead of shock i sent pleasent waves up her arm that dispersed into her now racing hart. Klaus on the other hand felt her cool, soft amd smoth hands. As he held it there he felt a rather soothing cooling sensation moving up his arm and settling in his cheast leaving him pleasantly breathless.

When they both realized how long they were touching they both recoiled.

"Sorry." they said at the same time. Then laughed at each others expense.

Elsa was laughing so hard she went to rest on a wall beside the door and rested her hand on the wall.

There was a loud sound of sliding sone aganst stone. Then suddenly the stars and Auroras on Elsa's side started moving and formed an upper half of a moon on the door.

" Thats it!" exclaimed Klaus. Instantly searching for the other pressure plateon the adjacent wall. He moves his finger between the bricks of dusty marble lookung for a gap that would signify the swich. He moved from each brich to brick hoping to find something.

Ssssshhhhunk!

"I got it!"

The stars and auroras on Klauses side sgifted and slided alon their respective grooves and rotated on their axels creating half a sun. Both halves were seperated at the centre.

Klaus and Elsa put two and two together and shoved both hals together. The sun/moon spring forward and turned clockwise. The sounds of gears turning filled the room along with a choir of scraping and banging. Then as quickly as it began it stopped and the sun/moon settled back into its hole with a sound of scraping stone. Then there was a clicking sound of locks coming undone.

"We did it." said Klaus. Tossing Elsa a new light and fasoning himself one.

The door revealed a large room with a domed roof with arching marble pillars that followed the curve of the ceiling. There was a walkway that led to the center of the room which looked to be suspended by nothing there was also a second walkway that led to another Door. At the end of the walk way there was a short pillar that looked to be made of brass that cane up to chest level and was embroidered with wavy patterns and stars;and atop it there held to halves of what looked to be stone.

"Wow this is quite the room. Huh Klaus?" said Elsa walking in a slow circle taking in the room's contours.

"Ya it shure is." replied Klaus runningn his hand along the smooth yet chipped marble railing ther flowed along the walkway. He looked over the edge and saw nothing but blackness.

They approached the centre of the room and stood in front of the brass looking pillar.

Klaus walked over to a typewriter looking divice. "This looks like it was some sort of... Laboratory." he pressed a button on the console and it lit up giving off its own light from behind the buttons lighting up strange symbols there was also a faint hum coming from far below them.

Elsa was came up and studied the pillar. "What form of magic brings light from stone?"

Klaus was hardly able to hold down a scoff," There is as much magic in this thing as there is in my flintlock."

"Oh..." she said dashing some hopes to perhaps then origin pf her powers. She notoced Klaus pressing buttons and pulling leavers on the device, "do you know what you are doing?"

"I've seen stuff like this before.." he stopped typing and gestured to the room," But nothing of this... calibre."

"I'll take that as a "sort of."

Klaus just grunted.

Time passed and Elsa was geting board. their lights had gone out but there was morw than enough coming in from a hole in the ceiling baithing the room In twilight allowing an accurate judge of time of day.

"Are you done yet?"

"Patience little grasshopper." he clicked a few more,"Aaaannnnnndddddd..."he clicked a few More," Done." a place in the floor split open and a large lever rose out of the floor smoothly almost without sound.

"Finally we can get on with this." said Elsa jumping down from a railing.

"Would her highness like to do the honors?"said Klause gesturing to the switch.

Elsa reached out to the lever and grasped it.

"Throw! The swich!"

Elsa looked at Klaus,"Seriously?"

" What?"

Elsa sighed she couldn't believe this guy.

He walked towards her and put his hand on the lever. Elsa noticed that if she got passed a the mixed smells of a vagabond (mostly campfire and smoked meat) he smelled like mint and blueberry. Klaus noticed she smelled like crushed pine needles and freshly fallen snow.

"Ready?" he asked.

Elsa nodded hoping the dark room would hide her blush.

Together they switched the swich to "On"

There was a loud humm comming from below them. The stone in the brass pillar split open and raised itself on a thinner mount. The ball had almost opened when the humming stopped and everything suddenly went dead.

" Well that was anticlimactic." said Klaus.

Elsa didnt want this to be all for nothing. "Stupid thing! Work why don't you!" She stomped up to the pillat and gave it a good kick. Not wanting this to be a wasted trip.

"I dont think that'll do much fros-" he was interrupted by the machine kicking back to life. "Oh there it goes." he said without without pauseing.

There was a large soung of energy building up below them that was steadily growing and pulsing. That sounged likemit was spinning with increasing velocity. A huge amount of purple light rose quickly up to the parting halves of stone. Opening them like an angular flower.

Then all was silent like the taking of a breath.

A huge blast of purple light and energy emerged with vigor and slamed into the ciling spreading along the domed roof until it came toma stop underneath the platform. The energy soon tirned into an image of the night sky but it was shaper... Clearer like thefilm that was the normal sky had been peeled away allowing one to view the true splender of the night sky showing more than just stars but nebulae, planets and moons! Comets and asteroids too!

"Wow..." awed Klaus,"This is amazing!"

"Took the words right out of my mouth..." replied Elsa still mesmerized.

They walked abouttaking in the wonder of lights that was beholding them.

Klaus' knees found floor and eventually his back did too. He ended up laying on the cold marble floor staring at he night sky.

"I could layhere all night just savoring the view." he said.

Elsa layed down beside him.

"Shure makes you feel small.."'said Elsa.

"That dosnt mean your insignificant." said Klaus anticipating the next part of the statement,"in fact i think it makes one more significant."

Elsa giggled again. "Your being philosophical again. but do elaborate on your deduction." she added almost mockingly.

" Well think about it this way..." he seemed to be gathering his thaughts. "Take that star form example." the machine on que zoomed in on the pale blue orb.

"What happens when it goes out Eh? It goes out in a huge explosion", on que the star exploded into a spectacular supernova."Its something significant and world shaking. Like people how they can shake your world and change everything you thaught you knew!" he stood up and reached down to help up Elsa. "Like a star when they enter our lives their a bright thing we can hold on to." their hands touched and the familiar feelings re appeared. Klaus hoisted up Elsa and they walked about the platform hand in hand. "And when they leave. They leave a lasting impact on you as a person."

"What do you thimk you would be doing right now if we never met?"

Elsa made a small giggle," I would be six feet under."

Klaus released her hand and raised both of his in the air.

"See? Lasting impact!"

Elsa made a small laugh. And walked up to hinstaring into his eyes of brilliant blue hue.

"What about you where would you be right now if it wasnt for me?" she asked the thundermam.

"Me? Hmmm," he thought about his traveling. "i would habe probably made it to the northern isles by now." he shifted his gaze and looked at Elsa in her beautiful blue ice diamond eyes, "But I am ever so glad that came to Arendelle and met you instead."

Klaus blushed and made an 'oh crap' face.

Elsa felt like her hart was gojng to explode resulting in a snow falling each flake bending the starlight. She ran up to Klaus to give him the best hug she could muster. She kissed him on the cheek deepening his red.

"Your so sweet."

"Better then chocolate?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself."

They stayed like that for a wile enjoying the moment.

* * *

**Pls leave a review i sort of need them to tight my writing fire and this chapter is dedicated to my most vocal reviewer KJAX89**


	11. Sellsword

**thx people for reading I sincerely thank you**

**I do not own frozen as much as I'd like to but alas I do not lol**

**Now on with the show**

* * *

Being banished wasn't so bad. He got see some of the world in the year and a couple months since the freeze. He got to meet other people and made a bit of new name for himself as a sell sword. No; What really burned him up inside was how his brothers and father had degraded him and brandished his honor. They called him a "basterd child" and had completely disowned him; but not after stripping him of his titles and rank one by one just to make him squirm. They had been thorough in their removal of him...even going as far as removing his current record at the local meadery and sausage shop.

They had erased him.

'I didn't need them anyway.' he thought to himself bitterly.

Most of his family just wanted him thrown out of the castle and left to rot in the allies Torinhall. But not James. His slightly older brother he had differing ideals than the other's. He was the one... the only one who had ever shown him any form of kindness...

'and I pushed him away due to my ambition to please father by marrying...",he paused to curse himself and correct himself, " Murdering into the thrown of Arendelle.'

He growled at his own ineptitude.

James was the one who had given him part of his own inheritance and had a new sword forged by the best smith around. And better yet... a second chance. All James did was give...

'And I didn't deserve a single thing from him. Yet he gave it to me anyway.'

His generosity boggled his mind. And he wanted to be deserving of that kindness.

'Why would he help me? After all the thing i've done."

James was the only person he missed from home. He remembered playing games with him and a boy who was the local Smith's kid. He remembered playing hide and seek in the streets in the summer and 'sleading' in the winter with the boy's sister as children.

'If you wanna call tin roofing a slead.' he laughed at the pleasant memory.

He sighed behind his freshly baught ebony helmet. He began to wonder whatever happened to that boy... When ever he tried to remember it wenr fizzy and it hury his head but that didnt deter him fron trying. After he was old enough for royal duties he never saw anything of him again. He remembered his face espesily his eyes always bussing but couldn't place a name to them for the life of him.

"Hurry up royal what do you think I'm paying you for?"

The man in ebony sook his head out of the clouds and put it back on his shoulders were it belonged.

"If you keep day dreaming like that I'll deduct your pay!" yelled the merchant he was escorting.

'I should have asked for more.' he thaught, than he apologized to the merchant, "Sorry sir."

How he hated calling people sir. But he could only blame himself for his predicament. Scrounging at the feet of selfishness and arrogance. He thought back to the time of the freeze he truly mdid feel love for Anna... In the beginning anyway... But then came what really struck home from that Italian dignitary.

'if anything happens to the princess, you are all Arendelle has left!'

That is what it. The spark that instigated his primal urges and lust for power and one thought led to another then he foolishly thought he didn't Love Anna.

That he loved her power.

He was so wrong.

Wrong enough to underestimate her love for her sister (her right hook too he might add) and attempt murder of the highest kind!

He clenched an ebony fist.

Never.

Never again would he put power above the people he cared about... and those so far numbered two. Himself and james

'And possibly three if he found that smithy kid.'

And he didn't much care for this merchant.

"Where near Ivistead. We'll stop here for the night." said the merchant dismounting his horse,"go find some fire wood wile i set up camp."

Hans nodded silently and left into the forest.

Hans returned later carrying the nights worth of fire wood. He pulled out a magnesium in Flint and went to work on the fire wile the merchant put up his tent after he tied up his horse.

It was getting late and the stars were coming out. Hans removed his helmet and layed down on the ground wile the merchant slept. He kept the fire going and ate from his rations. But he couldn't stop looking at the sky... When he was a kid him and jaJames would sneak out at night to look at the stars. Sometimes They would brbring that smithy kid.

'It was a night like this when Anna and I shared a song and then i proposed.' he laughed at himself,' how could i have done that? Marrying a person i just met that day.'

Hans wouldn't admit it to anyone but he did have feelings for her. But he knew any reciprocating ones would be a fools errand so he dropped them. They would probably kill him... Or worse, and nothing will have changed.

Ivistead wasn't far from Arendelle mabe a weeks walk mabe more.

The last words he herd Anna say to him echoed in his head.

"The only frozen hart aroumd here is yours."

At first he didn't know whet she meant untill after she punched him in the face.

He rubbed the area where her punch had landed. She had a mean punch, broke his nose pritty well too.

Shooting star crossed the sky.

He knew it was childish but whay harm could one wish be?

He thaught to wish for forgiveness but as nice it would be he knew it was impossible.

So he wished for'the next best thing...

Redemption And revenge.

'Technically That was two things' he thaught to himself.

Hans set his arms behind his head and realaxed; he silently thanked his brother for the second chance he shurely did not deserve before drifting asleep fully knowing that he would be fired if he was caught.

It didn't matter to him because tomorrow he was going to Arendelle.

* * *

i was wondering if anyone has noticed my forshadowing yet lol

Let me know what you think it is. lol

Until next time -


	12. My small room of lights

"Tell me more about you." Said Elsa using a sweet tone to disguish the fact that It wasn't a request.

"well... i like the colour blue, I'm loyal, people say i'm good looking, i enjoy long walks in the beach..." he said haphazardly mixed wih a little sarcasm.

"I'm serious." giggled Elsa smaking his shoulder playfully.

"well what do you want to know?"

Elsa thaught about it for a bit. She desperately wanted to know about his past but that seemed to be a touchy subject to say the least. It would have to be something harmless but important.

"Where are you from? Originally." she asked. Hoping the question was harmless.

Klaus seemed taken aback by this and a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips.

"Well i was born in a small kingdom called Atmora. Nice place but the people were displaced and a little nomadic within the borders." he sarcastically added with a pinching movement with his fingers, "just a little."

"Looks like your keeping up the tradition." Elsa joked. A little voice said for her to slow down a little she had only met the man earlier this week and he was knocked out for most of it.

"My mother believe it or not was a bit of a Privateer back in those days... She wandered the seas just her and her crew. She eventually retiered from that busness and became the captain of her own shipping company after she met my dad."

"Nice to see who wears the pants in that relationship."

Ha. Ha. Funny." Klaus rolled his eyes then continued, "my mother met my father in the capital city of Atmora commonly referred to as the Brass city. It is a beautiful from what i remember but thays not much for we moved to Torinhall when i was four." "Needless to say that meeting my dad was the end of her privateering."

"Wait your from Torinhall!? That's the capital of the southern-isles!" exclaimed Elsa with ice running from her feet dropping the temperature rather rapidly.

"Problem?" asked Klaus confusedly.

Elsa put her hands on her hips,"Only an attempted murder opon myself and treasonous behaviour on behalf of one of their princes!"

"Well forgive me for being up to date in current events!",he argued," I haven't exaxtly set foot in that city lately! Not since I ... I ..." he caught himself and turned away from her and began walking away.

Elsa had had enough of his theatrics. His hiding behind "his wall of stories".

"What!? Since what Klaus!?" she yelled in a way that reminded her of Anna at her coronation," What are you so afraid of telling me!?"

"I KILLED MY SISTER!" he exploded. His hands tossing red lightning around the room splitting and firing off recklessly in multiple bursts crisscrossing and dividing. Striking all corners of the room.

Then Silence.

Seeing the fear and confusion in his eyes Elsa immediately saw herself. She instinctively stepped towards Klaus.

He held up his hand. "Please, just... Just stay away." he crossed his arms hiding his hands in his under his arms walked awayto the other side of the platform and sat with his knees up and leaning on the pillar still producing the night sky on the roof.

Elsa stood there dumbfounded. That was it. She had seen his darkest demon. The reasom he had left her study. What Ghost had refused to tell her.

He had lived through her worst fear... The fear of Killing someone so close to ones hart. Except for him... for him it was a reality. A reality he carried within his hart like an anvil.

She took a deep breath and walked over to Klaus' disheveled form and looked at him and there sat a boy she did not recognize. The boy she knew was a joker, kind, brave to the point of stupidity, he was philosophical and allways knew **just** what to say. But yet here both boys, the one she knew and the one she didn't sat curled almosed into a ball with sparks floating in the air sometimes discharging unknown amounts of power.

"I see her in my sleep. The same image of her body breaking apart atom by atom burning away cell by cell! Each and every night it haunts me!" he faught his tears with a sniffle. "Constantly replaying the smell of human ash permanatly burned into my soul and her screams..." he went into a crying fit and then wailed pure outright agony into the air leaning forward until he was on his hands and knees. His tears tossing sparks into he air when they hit the marble floor made a miserable buzzing sound,"...her screams... her screams forever ringing in my ear like a whisper but at the same time shouting!..." he continued to silently ramblle and mumble.

Elsa saw the broken man crying on the floor before her. He had carried this for five years and as far as he knew hadn't told anyone and had locked himself inside himself. She saw a cruel reflection of herself in him form that moment and teared up as well.

'The exact same... But at the same time totally different.'

Shw walkes up close to him and kneeled down to his level.

Klaus lookes in to her tearing eyes...

"Monster." he said turnig his head away from her only to be caught buy her cool hand.

"No." she said in a tone smooth as ice,"No you are not a monster."

"And how would you know?!" he snapped,"The people here love you and your powers!"

"They didn't allways.." she said, "You know i wasn't always this... Stable..."

Klaus looked up at her with sadness and a small sparkle of hope.

"A long time ago when i was young Anna convinced me to go play with her in the palace ballroom." she stealed herself, "it was wonderful. Together we created'a small winter wonderland. We skated, went sleading, had snowball fights, built a snowman..." Elsa trailed off. " but things got carried away." Elsa couldn't bring herself to say what had happened but could see that Klaus putting the pices together.

" When you play with fire you are gonna get burned. Or in my case..."

"Frozen." Klaus finished.

Elsa nodded then continued," i struck her in the head with my magic. Cursing her giving her her a white streak in her hair." she sighed. "our parents rushed us to the trolls were they told us to keep my power a secret and healed Anna by changing her memories of my powers." she stifeled her tears "in the fear i would hurt someone I locked myself away in my room." she looked at Klaus seeing he had stopped crying and was listening intently. " For 13 years it was like that nearly every day Anna walking up to my door asking to play or build a snowman. When ever i did see her all i saw was the streak of hair and it served as a cruel reminder that i could kill people." she looked at her hands, "And in my fear i never got any closer to controlling my magic"

"Thats depressing."

"Shut it!" she tried to snap but in the tears it came out more like a laugh. As Klaus held up his hands in defeat.

"And you know the rest of the story.. Evil duke, power hungry prince, a frozen hart, and an act of true love." she finished.

"I'm sorry." said Klaus getting up.

"Its alright i understand." she put her hand on his shoulder, "And im sorry for forcing you to reveal your... Demons."

"its alright." he said scratching the back of his head," It felt kind of good actually... Good telling someone."

"Look at us having a pitty contest." laughed Elsa and Klaus joind her laughing back.

They just sat there for a wile crossleged laughing and telling stories under the stars.

* * *

**I like to know there are people liking this and over 3000 + views too! **

**Also please remember to leave a review They really do help XD **

* * *

**Please Read and review If there is any OoC let me know and if ime**


	13. Daylight

**sorry about the late update guys I had school stuff and camping the past few days truly I am sorry.**

**But to make it up to you I made this chapter doublely long!**

**So without further ado...**

**On with the show!**

**Sigh- still don't own frozen lol:-) :-) :-) **

* * *

It had bee quite a wile since the had delved into the depths of Arendelle castle and Elsa knew it.

"We should probably start heading back.",sighed Elsa, "people will be worrying "she laughed to herself," And Anna and 'worry' tend to end in a bone-crushing hugs." she looked to Klaus who was now laying down with his arms behind his head,"And you'll get quite the ear full."

" I'm not afraid of Anna." he said waveing her off.

"Oh, You will be." said Elsa darkly.

They shared a laugh but both neglected to get up.

"We shoud go." he said.

"Ya we should."

They still layed there.

"Oh for the love of-!" scorned Elsa, "Lets get moving."

Klaus shot up and did a bow."At once your magesty."

'well someone can bounce back pritty well.' thaught Elsa.

Klaus had put on his usual visage to keep himself in check so he doesn't destroy everything in sight. But inside he was still screaming and crying for Serana. He needed a way to remember this place... other than that trusty gray matter between one's ears. An item, or object.

'no...'he thought,'A treasure...'He looked up at the brass pillar and saw the twin glowing stones spinning in the mechanical flower.

"That'll do." he said wile starting his climb up the spire.

"Klaus? What are you doing?"

"I'm going. To get. Those stones!" he said pausing each time to climb a little higher in the pillar.

"Your going to kill yourself." Elsa deadpanned.

"No i won't" he said. "I do this kind of thing all the time."

"Ya and I'm the duchess of smoke and fire." she said sarcastically, " Now get down from there!"

"Just a second!" He reached the top, he stood up on top of the energy emitter that was casting the stars was know lighting Klaus up like the night sky.

"You look rediculous." she said,"it suits you."

"Ya ya i'm just going to tune you out for a few minutes." he said digging in his satchel, "Bingo!" he exclaimed pulling out two metal balls and pinned them in the air making them float.

He herd Elsa talking/scolding in the background but he was too focused on getting thease twin stones.

'One for me and one for Elsa.'

And as quick as he could muster he switched the stones with the orbs.

He had been to enough dungeons to know what to expect next, but to his surprise nothing happened... Yet

"Sweet!" he held his arms up in victory

"Good you got them. Now lets go!"

"Think fast!" cried out Klaus before jumping off the top of the spire and doing a slow back flip wile'in the air.

Elsa shrieked,"Klaus!"

She reached out her arms and created a large pile of show that Klause "gracefully" landed in creating a Klaus shaped hole.

"You fucking idiot! You almost gave me a Hart attack!" Elsa covered he mouth in shock of her language.

Klaus popped his head out from inside the snowbank, "Wow that was a rush!" he said digging himself out,"That was... Was Like some crazy trust exercise!" as he finished dumping snow out from his boots.

Elsa sighed and pinched her nose. In response.

:-) :-) :-):-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

Kristoff was thinking...

Thinking about the future...

Thinking about Anna...

Thinking about thinking...

"Hey did you hear me?" said Anna with a mouth full of some form of chocolate baking.

"Hmmm? Sorry i was day dreaming.",He chuckled,"and I don't speak neanderthal."

Anna sallowed the warm cake. "Well forgive me for loving chocolate."

Kristoff looked to Anna who was enjoying her chocolate covered Hazelnuts.'she popped a rather large one in her mouth almost immediately regretting it.

Kristoff saw Anna's face all of a sudden look in shock and her hands reach for her throat!

Kristoff immediately jumped up out of his chair and ran over behind Anna. He put his hands together and began to desperately perform the Heimlich maneuver.

He noticed Anna starting to turn blue!

"Come on Anna! Don't do this to me!"

He gave one last heave and...

Pop!

The devious little nut popped out of her mouth and fell near a dying fire. And Anna fell to the floor gasping form air.

Kristoff felt terrible he had almost watched Anna, the love of his life almost die! Due to a hazelnut.

Anna soon regained her sences and breath Kristoff helped her up off the floor.

"Are you alright? Are you ok? Should i get a doctor?" Kristoff peppered Anna with questions of her wellbeing.

" Im fine Kristopher." she said brushing ot off as nothing. She slid up to him and said,"Thank you for you know saving my life."

"Ya no problem." he said kicking an imaginary stone looking away.

Anna looked miffed,"Just kiss me already god dammit!"

Kristoff blushed a little and scratched the back of his head as he turned to the fuming readhead and delved into a kiss by a roaring fireplace.

Kristoff was originally a little shocked at her aggressiveness bit relented knowing its just Anna being Anna.

They parted and stared at each other each loving their closeness.

Then Anna said,"I wan some fish!"

Kristoff was dumbfounded to say the least. Then she grabbed his hand and led him out the door.

"And i just the place!"

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

"Well to be honest i was expecting something trying to kill us by now..." said a confused Klaus

"Can you not jinx it please? We don't need the bad luck." said Elsa he voice echoing along with her footfalls.

"Heh" scoffed Klaus,"In my experience there is no such thing as luck."

"Are you shure this is the way out?"

"As shure as there is lightning coming from my hands frosty." he gave a little fist pump as they walked through a light filled archway.

The tunnel came into a ledge hat over lookes a large natural cave formation that had its own skylight that beautifully shone streams of light throuch the many small cracks in the celing... Or was it ground... Any whay the huge spacious room had natural rock formations there was a small forest of pine trees growing around an a pond. There was also a waterfall with three drops that fell into the pond. There was also a stream that flowed through the room and our thorough a horizontal crack in the wall gusling water into its large maw.

Elsa was the first to break a silence that hadent been broken in... Probably ever.

"Wow..." she awed, "this is... Its just... Beautiful..."

" It shure is." said Klaus then he noticed that he was ' accidentally' staring at Elsa when he said that. He blushed ald forced himself to look a the scenery but couldn't hepl but feel like he was eating an oatmeal cookie after having already eaten the best triple chocolate chip. Only this comparison was between Elsa and the scenery.

"Well would you look at that." he said trying to rid himself of a feeling in his stomach. He pointwd to a wall standing alone admist the pond.

"What is it?"

"Its a word wall." Klaus informed her dropping down from the ledg and onto th 'forest' floor.

"Wait. Whats a word wall?" inquired Elsa making a stairway out of her ice for her to walk down on.

Klaus walked up to the ponds edge and decided to fulfill her curiosity, "A word wall is a wall with words on it."

Elsa rolled her eyes,"I mean whats it for?"

Klaus was about roo wade through the crystalline water holding his bag over his head when Elsa grabbed his hand

Klaus said,"well that depends."

"On what?" she asked creating a bridge for them to cross on and not disturb the water.

"What your ancestors whant to tell you." she helped Elsa down from the bridge like gentleman and up onto the small island that held the wall,"It could be anything from idle scribbles done by someone in boardom to a key to an ancient magic we cannot hope to understand."

Elsa clued in at the mention of magic.

"Do you think it could tell me about my powers?"

"Its possible. I mean we are under your castle... Ish"

"There is only one way to find out."said Elsa with newfound determination

Klaus walked up to the wall and listened to the sudden breeze that filles the room making a light swishing noise.

"The wall is telling us something!"

"What does it say?" saked Elsa sarcastically.

"I don't know." he said shrugging his shoulders, "I don't speak wall." he put his ear up to the wall and knocked on it. "Hello?"

Elsa burst out laughing. she laughed so hard he snorted a 'little'. She froze and Klaus sared at her. Then they both started laughing

Stifling her laughs she said," I may not speak wall but i can read Latin."

"So what does it say?" asked Klaus

"When the restless sky bends its knee,

When the kingdom freezes over and burns,

The world turns dark and the end begins." Elsa pailed a little. And the air grew cold.

"Ouch." seethed Klaus,"Looks like we found a prophecy of an apocalypse."

Klais leaned casualy on the wall when he was ever so rudely shown that the wall could not support his weight.

With a gronethe lone curved wall tipped over and fell shattering in to thousands of peaces.

" Klaus?... Klaus!" Elsa searched the dust cloud.

"Keep your pants on frosty i'm fine."he said coughing his way out of the dust cloud.

Before Elsa could remark him of his recklessness the room began to shake violently. Pieces of the wall fell.

"Klaus!?" shriked Elsa,"whats happening?"

"The room if filling with water!" Klaus thaught fast,"Elsa you need to get out of the water now!"

" What? Why?" she asked wile lifting herself on a pillar of ice anyway.

As if on que a large stone fell from the ceiling into the water near Klaus. The water flashed an angry yellow-red light and the stone was gone.

Klaus forcibly/ridiculously gestured to the empty spot that once held a stone and locked on to Elsa's diamond-blue eyes locked with ones of sheer terror and concern for her safety.

"Elsa I'm going to Knock myself out. When i do the water will be safe for you to be in and you will have to find us a way out." he said surprisingly calmly.

Before Elsa could retort to the plan he had ridiculously contemplated Klaus smaked his head on a rock and fell limp on to a platform of ice she rushed to catch him with. The water began to a little rise again. Elsa was hyperventilating and panicing a little causing frost to creap up onto Klaus a little like little fingers, noticing this she forced her head to clear with controlled breathing.

"Come on Elsa you can do this!" she said to herself as she summoned her ice.

She tried to plug the grates in the walls but the water pressure would either shatter it or simply push it out of the hole. The water soon consumed and rose above the pillar forcing Elsa to get in the water. This was not how she had envisioned her demise she thaught that she would either be assassinated, or grow old with Anna, Kristoff and the others, or burned on a stake for witchcraft. But now she was going to die in a forgotten crypt beneath Arendelle's streets. Another few rocks fell from the ceiling.

' Wait! Thats it! Under the streets!' she thaught,' if i break through the roof well end up in the streets!'

With new found vigour she climbed on top of Klaus's ice block and reached out to her powers with determination and a disire to live; to be with Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf,and even Klaus.

The room began to shake and Elsa could see a monstrous pillar sprouting from the floor under the White waters.

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

"This fish is delectable!" exclaimed Anna thrusting her fork onto the sky.

"you said it." said Kristoff digging into a rasberry stroodle.

"You know this has to be one of my favorite restaurants in Arendelle."

Kristoff scoffed," its the only one you have gone to since the freeze."

"And I'm perfectly ok with that!"

"Well it wouldn't hurt to try som- what was that?"

"What was what?"

Boom...

"That."

Boom..

"What is that?"

Boom.

"Its coming from out in the street!" exclaimed Anna,"Come on! Lets go see!"

"hugh wha!? Wait Anna!",Kristoff sputtered intangible words and face palmed, "Arrg wait for me!"

They followed the strange thumping sound to where it was most evident. Wich was the town square.

Boom!

There were cracks in the cobblestone square spreading like a spiders web.

Boom!

The cracks opend up into fissures releasing frost and an icey fog.

Crash!

A huge ice pillar the size of the lighthouse exploded through the street sending cobblestone scattering across the ground and the temperature noticeably dropped several degrees. The pillar then grew thicker widening the hole.

A large groop of onlookers soon gathered in the square to witness the event.

To say Anna was shocked to see Elsa dragging Klaus out of the street.

"Elsa!" she screamed running over'to her side,"what happened!?"

Elsa laughed an adrenaline fuled cackle," oh just some healthy adventure nothing to worry about." she giggled against laying down beside an unconscious Klaus,"I'll tell you all about it later but first." she yaned,"first I'll take a nap."and she fell asleep beside Klaus' unconscious form.

* * *

**:-) Holy crap! That was quite the marathon for me lol**

**Reviews are welcome'and loved**


	14. Bones, metal, souls, and cogs

**man I should not stay up so late lolXD**

**Still don't own frozen:-[ **

* * *

The wastelands...

The only place where you could find every shade of gray in a single glance, where 3/4 of them were on one sight and the last quarter would be seen through bordom imagined, or born of madness... Usually the madness.

This was the kind of place where darkness and evil festered. Skeletons of men and animals littered the apocalyptic scene alongside the destruction of pritty much anything consumed in the fires of war... Some of those flames still literaly burned after so long and have since covering the land in ashes adding its many shades of gray... After swords clashed and bullets were fired...people screaming and dieing...

The faint pulse of shadowy magic can sometimes be seen/felt in the cracks of the twisted bodies, bones, and metal.

An old war factory that had stood since the beginning of the industrial revolution sat creepishly opon a hill its tall windows and multiple pointed rooves and windows seemed to stare at anyone who dared cross thease lands. With doors that could let a mountain into the intimidating architecture. The gray/purple foreboding clouds thar hung low enough to cause anyone to be claustrophobic and they would almost constantly discharging lightning added quite the ambiance to the place.

Perfect for a mechanicaly inclined sorceress.

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

Sparks.

Steam.

Glass.

Metal.

And a couple of generous handfulls of some shady magic.

And it was done... Nearly

It was a mechanical marvel decades mabe even centuries in the future but with a little help of some overseers with some mighty deep pokets and some dark magic from her very veins she had created it. This mechanized entity would be integrated into the factory allowing her to take her magic and technological practices to the next step.

Well most of it. It still needed a human soul to power it.

"There that otta do it." chuckled the dark sorceress. As she put finished the device that would extract the soul from an entity and add it into the machine giving it whomever was unfortunate enough to be the catalyst for it. As she wiped her hands of grease.

"Excellent work malady. It's good to see my money well at work."

As much as she wanted to squish this insect beneath the heels of one of her mechanical Minotaurs she reminded herself that she still needed his funds. she instead mined her anger for later use.

"Thank you Mr. Weasle town."

She smiled to herself reviling in the dukes oversight of her magic afoot within the divices metal clockwork. And she knew full well of what will happen if he found oit about her gift.

"Its Weselton!"

"I Know." she said followed by an evil chuckle from under her hood as she attached the fist sized, cylinder shaped object onto his divice In the center of the factory floor and turned it on.

"Hold this for me." she handed him another black cylinder this one with a red light in the center.

"You are lucky that i need your technological expertise or i would have ended our little business relationship some time ago." he took the device. suddenly he felt cold. She suck her head under a large sheet covering the machine.

"But if you did that you wouldn't get to achieve your revenge sceam aganst the queen of Arendelle." she giggled her voice muffled by the cloth,"and not to mention its valuable minerals."

"Don't you think i already know that!?" the Duke spat ignore ing his change in temperature,"The mineral deposits there in one mountain alon are worth a small fortune. Then they have their loging and fishing too boot! Its he perfect kingdom to fill ones pockets!"

'Greedy basterd...' she thaught. "You'll still need a fully functioning military in order to take it." she stuck her hand out from under the cloth,"Hand that to me if you would be so kind."

He spitefully placed the now warm device in her dirty hand of which the light had turned green. "Even though the southern isels appeased the Ice Queen by exiling their youngest. So they hold a grudge against them and theu won't be hard to convince when they see our..."she 'dropped' a wrench on the old mans foot."

"Youch! What was that for!?"

"A copyright violation." she said cold ly getting out from under the sheet,"Their My machines you silly old man. So far ive been the one to build the first prototypes and everything else."

"Yea because i paid for them!"

"And you wouldn't have them without me now would you?" she asked coldly.

The duke was about to retort when he found nothing.

" Fine! Your machines!"

"Thats Good of you souless matriarch. Now be a dear and pull that swich over there."

"Not having a soul allows one to do things a normal man couldn't." he said grabbing the leaver.

" Or shouldn't." she added quietly,"Ok we are good to go!" she said, whith a psycotic cackle, "Throw the switch!"

The Duke obliged.

At first here was nothing. Then one by one white lights came on under the sheet. Then a large basketball sized red one.

" I give you... The builder!"

The sheet blew of to reveal something that was fuel a nightmare. The thing consisted of'a large metal ball the size of a carriage and resembled the overall look of an eye. Then several mechanical gangly limbs rose up from the factory floor each one built differently due to each having a different job giving it an asymmetrical spider look mixed with an octopus.

"Its Alive!" she yelled.

"Do give me a once over of your device." Wesalton said with arrogance and pride.

An evil smile grew revealing her too perfect teeth,"if you insist..."

"GRRRAAAASSSCHT!"

A nerve breaking and bone chilling skreech filled the room. Followed by heavy footsteps.

"Meet my Minotaurs, golems, and buzzards"

The duke smiled as the mech began its work.

* * *

**Dam i love writing... i also like people so review awayXD**


	15. Bread and Butter

**sorry this took so long I had final exams to attend to plus it ddidn't help that I rewrote this like five times lol but I digress.**

**Still happy. still don't own frozen**

**Now on with the show!**

* * *

"Wake up you lazy oaf!"

Hans' green eyes flashed open getting glared in the dawn sun.

"Apologies." he said rising up from his sleep stock stiff.

" How long ago did you fall asleep?" the merchant required with a vain pulsating in his head.

"Just before the aun broke the horizon." he lied perfectly wile getting his gear together.

" Good." Said the Merchant." I need you alert today."

"Why?",Hans added a little sourly.

"cause we are headed through some well known bandit country later today." he said shakily.

Hans grunted in response and set a coffee pot on the fire and then stokes it.

:-) :-) -:-) -:-) :-) -:-) :-)

"Ah Ivistead," sighed the merchant walking through the main gate,"The trading hub of the northern and southern kingdom's."

They walked the horses towards the marketplace.

He set up shop (mostly Hans doing all of it) at a corner near the town square where the other vendors sold their goods.

The market was bustling with life. People everywhere you looked. There were a bunch of other vendors; some were selling herbs others fruit, a couple sold arms and weapons, and a few more were selling meat. Street performers dotted the center of the district along with some children playing with som balls and rolling hoops.

Hans payed the crowd no heed for he had a job to do.

"Get away from me you filthy vermin!" yelled his employer.

This caught his attention.

" Please sir just one loaf." the women pleaded.

"Do you have he gold for one?" he inquiried.

The girl foud her feet and shook her head.

"Than get out of my sights you disgust me!"

Under his helmet Hans eye twiched in annoyance with the merchant.

"Now get out of my way you little basterd!"

Hans was just about to step in when the child ran off. fleeing into an adjacent ally.

The merchant nodded with a sour face,"Good riddance street filth." and with that the merchant returned to his stall and began saying his sales pitch.

Hans walked up to hin fists clenched and mask obscuring his emotional state of mind.

"Sir." he said.

"Ya. What?" he said like gravel.

" I'm going to take my lunch leave."

"Be back in an hour."

"I will." he answered him.

He lied.

Hans turned and picked up some bread, cheese, and fish right from under his boss's nose and put them in his bag and walked to the cart. He looked at the safe inside and pulled out some lock picks.

In not even a minute and the safe was no longer safe but open to the world to see. But open showing the contents out to Hans saying,"Take me..."

Hans complied before it could finish its sentence pocketing all of the gold and silver.

He left nothing.

He relocked the safe and walked into a nearby ally counting his plunder then... Then something caught the attention on his ear it sounded like pain and sadness... Grief and longing... Hate and fear...

It was crying.

Hans saw her sitting on the ground crying.

It was the young girl from before. She looked roughly between 18 and 25

A few hundred different scenarios played out in his head and he had an idea.

A man and a girl is not as suspicious as a man alone. He reasoned.

He knelt down to the weeping bundle his armor clanking with the stone floor. He removed his helmet showing his hansom faceto the yong girl.

"I guess you're her to silence me." she said through her sobs,"I won't stop you."

"No I am not here to kill you," he let a rare but true smile appear on his face," I came to give you something."

She looked up at him with big green eyes that accented her shoulder length Brown hair nicely.

Hans reached into his bag and pulled out some bread for the girl.

"Go on." he offerd putting on his princely smile,"Go on..take it."

She hesitantly reached out towards the food and when her hand was hovering above it she looked up to him with her big eyes,"Really?" she asked mouse-like.

Hans nodded.

The girl got a look of pure glee on her face and snatched the loaf and started devouring it like a starver tiger.

Hans felt something just then and couldn't place it it felt like...like... He couldn't describe it but it was different from what he was used to so he repressed the strange fuzzy feeling.

"What is you name madam?" he asked.

" Guther pht." she said with bread in her mouth full.

Hans passed her some of his water. She gleefully accepted it and washes down her bread.

"Torin." she said,"Torin Søt."

"Hans." he reached out his hand and she accepted and gave it a shake.

Hans sat down to her level 'Lets try flattery' he thought , "Well Torin why is it that a beautiful girl such as yourself is in such a low place?"

She giggled.

'Hook line and sinker'

"my mom died when i was born. And dad." She used the term rather loosely." never really got over it."

Tears were welling in her eyes," one day when i was twelve he just changed the locks wouldn't let me back into the house and told me i was on my own and he didn't want anything to do with me." she fell forward and started crying into Hans' ebony clad shoulder.

"It's okey." his words ran off his tongue like honey," If you want you can travel with me." he said half hoping that being stick here she would want some adventure. "I'm goimg to a place called Arendelle and that would be a perfect place for you to start over."

"Start over?"

'Oooooh this is too easy' thaught Hans.

* * *

**favorit follow and review you know the drill lol **


	16. You'll be dead!

**hey everyone u know when you are writing and it sort of just happens...**

**Ya that happenedto me for this one lol**

**On an unrelated note I got the first dark souls yesterday lol gonna give that a try.**

**Still a nerd and still don't own frozen:'( **

**On with the show:-) :-) **

* * *

Hans had successfully convinced Torin to accompany him on his journey but he couldn't shake the feeling he had when he gave her that bread.

"First things first." said Hans," We need to make you not look like a beggar."

He handed her some gold,"go to the shop down the street and get some better cloths and some equipment."

She oggled the gold that was put in her hand like she had just won the lottery. She shook her head and snapped out if her daydream and ran off to the stores.

Torin eventually returned sporting a teal tunic with chainmail underneath and steel bracers, a light hood, cargo pants with too many pockets, a used satchel, and leather boots braught an explorer vibe to her. She was armed with a simple sword.

Hans gave her a once over. 'she prefers speed over protection and power.'

"Can you fight?" he asked gesturing to her sword.

"Yes." she affermed putting a hand on her freshly baught blade still warm from the forge.

"Good." he said as he walked by her.

They walked down the street for a bit before Hans' mouth worked on its own.

"You look good in thar armor."

She blushed and blinked rather rapidly." Th.. Th... Thank you." she stammered.

They neared a more shady part of town near the west docks. The kid of place where the odd rat would run over your foot and it was fat enough for you to mistake it for a cat, or you could see a smuggler accepting their pay via a dead drop behind or in a barrel of chum, the kind of place that smelled of old fish, sweat, and alcohol. All in all it was a pirate haven.

They approached a place with a worn sine of a dog eating a salmon on the sign that read:

"Ol' Smellies"

"Quaint." commented Torin.

"Wait here." he told her then walked into the tavern but the door reopened as he stuck his head back out,"And stay out of sight." a pause then again," And stay out trouble."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To get us a boat."

"This is my adventure too Hans and I'm joining you in there." and with that she pushed passed him and into the tavern.

"Ah i havent been in a bar in years." she said wraping her arms around her head.

"Tavern," he corrected," note the obvious and various health code violations." ,he put a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear," Keep your hand on your sword." he patted it twice,"This place can get a little rough."

They walked into a smoke filled room poring over with fast music, alcohol and people. The room had a band playing over in the corrner led by a man with a hook for a hand playing the piano. There was also some perfectly "legal" gambling set up along the opposite wall and a hearth adjacent to that cooking various types of meat. In the center was the island bar in the shape of an oval and looked to have too many people sitting at it. Hans looked to his left and saw some sailors telling stories and playing drinking games whereas others were neck deep in a drunken sing along singing about a dream.

And it was only 2:00 in the afternoon.

"I heard that he puts black powder in his drinks just for the flavor."

"I hear that he was once had his head cut clean off and his body thrown overboard."

"That doesn't seem all dat scary." another sailor scoffed.

"ye didn't me finish. The mans body swam two laps around his ship before scaling them there hull and laying wast to every god given soul on bord before reattaching his head."

"Dam." said the sailor," Is he even human?"

"Well I heard..."

Hans walked in casually ignoring the banter between the sailors. His ebony plates reflected in the light of the crude and poor excuse for a chandelier that hung above the bar. Torin followed right behind him her chainmail clinking under her tunic.

"Here." said Hans turning to Torin," take thease, order som food and find us a tabe."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"For a drink." he said nonchalantly with a hint of sarcasm.

Torin watched Hans walk over to the crowded bar and take an open seat by a huge brute of a man with a lack of half his lower jaw and the other half crudely replaced with wood and had three of his fingers on his right hand.

She walked up to a empty tabe near the bar and Hans ans found her seat. She heard a loud thud and turned her head tosee two men in a brawl one holding a broken pool que and the other wielding a broken bottle. Opon seeing the size of the men she decided to not get involved.

She turned back to her table as a waitresses walked up to her table dressed in tattered casuals and no uniform.

"Don't mind them." she said nonchalantly, "They are actually best friends this is them just goofing around... Wile drunk off their asses." she had a little laugh,"But they always come back."

Tori sighed and reasted her head on her hands.

"Can i take your order?"

" Hmmm? Oh yea. Two specials and some waters."

The waitress scribbled down her order and said,"Back in a flash!" as she zipped away to the kitchen.

She put up her hood and eased into her chair relaxing to the music.

"She's got a dream!

He's got a dream!

They've got a dream!

We've got a dream!

So our diff 'rences ain't really that extreme!"

She was having a grand old time tappinh her foot on the floor to the show! That is until she fell a large finger poke her shoulder.

"What?" she grimbled with spite and great annoyance.

She was greeted by a man in his fourties with half a nose, a dead eye, and the potent smell of booze and smoke.

"He doesn't like you." he slured in a russian accent gesturing to his friend whom sweet talking a girl in Italian paying no attention to her whatsoever.

"And i should care why?" she turned bach to her table away from the drunk.

The disfigured man tapped her shoulder harder,"I don't like you either." he haked and wheezed,"You best watch yourself around here." he warned,"Were wanted men. I have the death sentence in twelve kingdoms."

She griped her blade feeling a cold knot chewing at her stomach.

" Don't worry about me I'll be carful." as she turned back to her table as her food was being delivered.

The man spun her around and pulled a dagger and yelled, "You'll be dead!"

She turned to him and screamed and attempted to block his strike with her sword but it was stuck in its scabbard!

'I forgot to oil the blade!' she screamed in her head in panic and fell too the floor!

"Kafwooosh!"

The whole room went silent after the gunshot; the music, the talking, and the games... They all stopped as thee disgusting man dropped dead smashing through his table.

Torin looked over her shoulder and saw Hans holding a smoking gun pointing in her general direction.

"Sorry about the mess." he said with a little spite directed at her and giving the bartender a bag of money wile holstering his pistol and turned back to his companion as people returned to their businesses along with the music restarting.

" You alright?" he asked with genuine concern lased with anger wile reaching out to her.

"Hmmm? Oh ya i'm good." she said dusting herself off,"Just fine."

She reached and grasped his hand as he hoisted her up off the sticky floor.

"Good." he said turning away,"Remember to oil your blade."

Hans returned to the bar attempting to stifle more emotions to see a gremlin of a man had stolen his seat.

"Your in my seat." said Hans in a monotone void of emotion.

The lesser man grovled rather comically with a shlur," yesh shir! right away shir!" he hoped of and ran form the front door.

" He's probably going to get some gaurds now." said the deep baritone of the bartender with a german accent.

Hans sighed," Most likely, so i'll ge right to the point." he took a swig of his drink, "I need passage to Arendelle." he slipped him a piece of silver

"I know of a ship thats perfect for your cause my rich friend." he took the silver, "But her name escapes me..."

Hans growled and slid him another piece of silver,"Does this jog your memory?"

The bartender discreatly took the coin and pointed towards a table in the far corner where a woman was sleeping with her hat covering her face with a solid black coffee sitting on the table," the captain of the Arch Duchess." he added,"Just be carful, she has had more thah her fair share of drinks last high."

Hans thanked the barkeep and returned to his and Torin's table

"How was it?" she asked," got us a boat?"

"I'm going to see if i can charter one withe that captain over there."

He walked over to the table with the sleeping captain.

" Captain?" he asked

No response.

" Captain!" he said with force.

Still nothing

He kicked the table rousing her up.

"I've payed form this table so whoever you are..." she slurred angrily her face coverd by her hat,"Get lost!"

"Captin I've tracked you down for passage to Arendelle."

She growled,"Why don't you take one of those farries pritty boy?"

"Lets just say im not very well acquainted with the law."

Suddenly four large men in gaurd uniforms bearing swords and muskets walked into the bar.

"Where is he? Where is that no good thief?" they shouted.

"Blast it! It's the gaurds!" cursed the captain suddenly sober.

"Damit i wasnt expexting them for at least another hour!",'dam merchant.' Hans added to himself," What do we do?"

"I have a plan but. Oh you are not going to like it." the pirate smiled slyly.

"What?"

She leand forward and said soberly,"Kiss me."

"Wait? What!?"

"The gaurd is looking for a man not a couple Plus People find public shows of affection distasteful. " she said, "Now kiss me before they see us!"

And with that she grabbed pulled Hans in for a deep (be it empty) Kiss.

"I don't believe i caught your name."'said Hans still in her grip.

She lifted the brim of her hat revealing two different colored eyes one amber and one was purple.

"Serana." she said delving back into the empty kiss as another detachment walked by their table.

* * *

**you peeps know the drill pls review **

**I was also thinkig of changing the name to "legends of the frost"**

**What do u think? Yes or No**


	17. Left Behind

**sorry about the lateness I got busy and lazy and I hope this helps make up for it**

**I do not own frozen**

* * *

Another detachment walked by and the captain pulled him in for another kiss.

" I should be careful." said Hans with a silly smerk on his face, "I'm starting to like that."

Torin saw this and felt the burning sensation of jealousy grow in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm not that kind of women princy poo." she slowly reached for her hand cannon leaning back in her chair as the gaurds left," just smart." she held the grip firmly, "And don't you worry your princely head your harrowing secret is safe with me."

"You are no normal person." Hans said keeping a hand on his sword. 'this'll be a challenge.'

Serana leand forward and leered,"I'm more than you can handle."

There was a silence that lastet for good three minutes as they sized each other up.

Serana was wearing a loose weathered red coat that looked like it had seen as much sea and time than he had sword experience. Underneath the coat she was wearing a dark navy blue shirt stained with sea salt and light faded pants. She sported two extra gun holsters alon her stomach in a 'V' shape and a single gauntlet on her left that housed a well kept and used dagger on the forbrace.

"Back to businesses." he said.

" Aw," she pouted," I was just starting to enjoy that." she said lined with sarcasm.

Hans had enough of fooling around,"As i mentioned before me and my... companion," he gestured to Torin," seek safe passage to Arendelle."

" Any cargo?" she said looking up from under her hat suddenly serious.

"No cargo." Hans answered," just me and the girl."

"Torin." she corrected.

"When?" she asked all businesses like.

"As soon as possible."

"Well that's to bad."'she said hiding a smile by taking another slow swig of her spiced rum,"cuse she is is currently in repair docks."

Luckily Hans could read people like a kindergarten school book and leand forward,"I call bullshit."

She casualy put both hands in the air and said,"cant blame a girl for trying." she said filling her tankerd,"Why such a hurry?"

"Lets just say we want to avoid any... Law based entanglements."

" Well that's the trick isn't it." she said looking at him over her drink and put her boots on the table leisurely,"Which will cost something extra." she paused form effect,"Thirteen all in advance."

"Thirteen?!" exclaimed Turin," We could almost buy our own ship for that!"

"Well who's gonna man it kid? You?" Serana challenged

Torin hung her head in embarrassment.

Hans put a calming hand on Torin's shoulder,"We can pay you twelve now and five when we get to Arendelle."

"Seventeen?"

Hans nodded.

"Ok you two got yourselves a ship we'll meet in three hours at dock four." as she

"Dock four." confirmed Hans but befor he could leave Serana was upon him again.

"…Not a word of this encounter to anyone, or I'll unman you as well." she said with a coy smile ans a hand cannon to his unmentionables,"Our transaction is to be kept between us. Got that?" she tapped the trigger," fully coconfidential?"

"Click!"

"Next time it'll be loaded." she said with menace.

Hans just smiled and said,"as you wish... Captain." and he got up to go eat their food back at his table leaving the captain to her drinks.

"Are you shure you can pay for that?" Torin whispered sternly.

"A person not motivated by morals can only be motivated by coin." he took a bite of his potato,"I may be just a mercenary but i have some friends and money in high places." he said,"plus a few favors that need cashing in." he put both hands on her shoulders,"Don't worry about it." he sat down at their table and enjoyed the fast music and food.

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

Hans and Torin were walking up the gangplank onto the Arch Duchess' main deck with Hans carrying a small chest. Now in casual clothes hum a plain old white shirt and a pair of navy pants held up by a red belt ahpnd was wearing simple leather boots. Whereas Torin has just removed her chainmail and put it in a trunk with Hans' armor that was already stored in the ship.

'Good thing i have gold stashed in every main city from here to Corona.' he thought with a smerk.'soon ill be in Arendelle.'

He was about to step on to the main deck when he noticed there was an absence of a certain brown haired girl with forest like eyes.

"Torin?" he asked turning around to the dock and seeing her at the bace of the plank starring down at her feet.

He set down the chest and told a nerby crew member to take it to the captain and he approached Torin.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and asked," Hey whats wrong?"

"Nothing...", she answered in a quiver,"... Everything."

"Its just...'this is all ive ever known!" she said gesturing to the town,"scrounging, begging, being beaten and yelled at." she paused,"But-"

"It's home." Hans finished,"If you don't want to go no one is forcing you to leave."

"No!" she she looked at him wide eyed,"No i'm going with you i know that. Its just..."

"You don't wanna say goodbye." his handa slid down her arms and sat her down on the slanted wooden plank.

"Ya" she looked on into the city seeming to be nostalgic.

Hans had an idea,"Well then don't say goodbye."

" How do you not say goodbye to the only home you have ever known?!" she said with an annoyed edge in her voice.

"Simple." his hand slipped lower and over hers,"Say 'See you later."

Torin looked at him like he was crazy as the evening sun settled over the horizon turning the sea to gold.

She looked over the town and stood up strong and fists clenched, "see you... later." She smiled feeling a huge load off her hart,"thank you." and she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and borded the ship.

Hans held his hand up to his face in surprise and felt the warm feeling again. He layed back on the plank and decided to analyze it.

He prodded at the different situations i wich he felt this emotion and he came to an astounding conclusion.

He was falling for her.

'But how is that possible? How could she... Like me that way? Do i even deserve it? What are the odds of her still liking me after she finds out what ive done?'

'Ah but since when did true love ever run smooth?'

'shut it Casanova! I got a job to do and i don't want petty romantics runing it! and it is in Arendelle' he thaught,'Don't let your emotions cloud your judgment.'

"Hey you coming?" the shout shattered his thaughts.

He turned to see Torin lit up by the sunset in the boat looking... rather beautiful.

Hans snapped out of his daydream," Yea Ill be right with you!" he called back.

Captian Serana spoke up now," well hurry up it isn't like the wind will always be this good!"

Hans laughed to himself but immediately turned serious,'definitely need to keep my emotions from clouding my judgment.'

He shook off and put the emotions out of his head and walked up the plank and onto the ship. But a little voice just like his but more noble and young found itself in the back of his head whispered,

" But the heart is not so easily changed."

* * *

**please leave your reviews in the receptical below**

**Thank you**


	18. Love like battleships

**i have a sinking feeling u guys will love this lol :-) :-) **

* * *

" Put every scrap of tarp on the wind!" called the captain from her helm and oupon her command the cream coloured sails dropped from the rigging and bulged as they filled with wind like a pie crust rising in an oven... Only faster. the mighty vessel lurched forward and truged out of the harbor.

And with such a sudden burst of speed those who weren't accustomed to the sea fell like a bag of rocks, and loke a bag of rocks Torin did fall.

"Was that really necessary!?" she called to the wheel and her captain wile triying to pick herself up off the constantly moving floor.

" Hahahah." laughed Serana," Nope! I just like a dramatic exit!" she called down to them wile fireing blanks into the air from her pistols and bowing to the people on them docks.

She sighed lookig at her guns," I long for the day when one pistol can hold four shots rather than a sod holding four pistols with one shot."

Hans spoke up wile helping Torin off the oak planks,"Don't captain's usually higher someone to man the helm for them?" he asked hoisting up Torin.

"Usually they do, yes." she called holding the wheel in one hand leisurely,"But i prefer to pilot my own brig thank you very much." as she waved her free hand about the boat.

Hans and Torin were now standing on either side of her watching the swells of the sea rock the boat.

"Helps me feel like i'm part of me harty crew." she said with a sailors accent,"isn't that right everyone?!" she raised both her arms outstretched on either side of her almost arrogantly.

"AYE!" they shouted back.

"Plus i hate being cooped up in that cabin you wanna sleep in there help yourself i prefer to sleep under the stars."

Serana noticed Torin looked distant and was staring back at what was her home but was now beyond the scope of normal vision leaning on the railing her milk chocolate hair dancing in the wind.

"hey eyes on the prize not the past." he gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and turned her as the sat on the rail.

"How about a shantie boys?!" called Serana improvising a plan for the two lubbers.

"YAAAAA!," all the ship mates called out!

"Than sing you lubbers!" she cried!

I dreamed a dreeeeam the other niiight

Looooowlands!

lowlands awaaay-heeey me John!

My love she caaame, dressed all in whiiite

Looowlands awaaaay

"Oh i love this one!" cried out Serana as she too added to the song with her voice mingling with the others. She swayed slowly too the music as she piloted the ship.

I dreamed my looove came in my sleeep

Looooowlands!

lowlands awaaay-heeey me John!

Her cheeks were weeet, her eyes did weep

Looowlands away

"Come on and dance you two!" she pushed the two lubbers together closely," break a leg!"

They stared at each other and Hans nervously scrached the back of his head,"Shall we?"

Torin blushed profusely," uh... Yes i would.."as she took his hand and they swayed to the music of the sea rocking of the ship, the crashing of the waves on the hull and the moaning of the oak boards protesting against he shifting surface below them combined with the fluttering of the wind on the sails.

She came to meee at my bedsiiide

Looooowlands!

lowlands awaaay-heeey me John!

All dressed in whiiite! like some fair briiide!

Looowlands awaaay...

Torin giggled as Hans slowly spun her around the deck clearly enjoying himself.

And lovelyyy in her lushus haiiir,

Looooowlands!

lowlands awaaay-heeey me John!

Her red-red rose, my love did wear

Loooowlands away...

Hans stared into her forrest green eyes that until now had not noticed the hint of purple that surrounded her pupils like an ember that was blown on. Unbeknownst to him his hands subconsciously moved to her waist.

She made no sooound! no word she saiiid!

Looooowlands!

lowlands awaaay-heeey me John!

And then I knew my looove t'was not dead!

Looowlands awaaay...

Torin looked at the man in front of her.

All he had shown her was kindness thease past few days but those eyes he had were holding secrets... Seacrets that she would she dammed if she didn't find out what they were and what they ment. But she was patient... Very patient.

'He'll tell me when he's read. Won't he?' she saw a smile grow on his face and felt one bloom on hers,'Of course he will! I know it!' she put her arms aroun his neck and drew closer to him and they swayed to the rhythm of the waves and song...

Then I awoooke to hear the cry

Looooowlands!

lowlands awaaay-heeey me John!

Oh watch on deeck

Oh watch, ahoy

Looowlands awaaay...

They drew closer and closer their lips only inches apart...

"Closer..." whispered Serena to herself as the couple drew nearer and nearer and was making motions with her hands as if it would physically bring them together," Closer... Closer..."

Hans felt the breath of the girl infront of him drawing closer and...

"BOOM!BA BOOM BOOM! BOOM!"

Hans instantly came to his seances and pulled away from Torin and they both fell down!

'What am i doing? She is a liability! An expandable tool being used to keep me inconspicuous!'

A small voice retorted in his head,' Than what was that just know? Hmmmmm?"

Hans shook off the warm fizzies the best he could but a little lingered in the base of his heart.

More cannons fired with deep thuds narrowly missing the ship.

"Ship off the starboard bow captain!" shouted the man in the crows nest,"looks like a :-Frigate!"

'sorry about ruining your moment love birds.' though Serana,'but thease are dangerous times to be out at sea.'

"Bring her about! And ready broadside!" she shouted at her crew," Hey! Love birds! I would appreciate it greatly if you would lend a hand!"

Hans was the first to make it to the bridge.

"What's needed done?" he asked surprisingly cool under this pressure.

" Hans! man the swivel guns!" she stated roughly turning the wheel causung the boat to lurch to the port side so the starboard guns were facing their aggressor,"Torin."

" Yes what can i do?" she asked pleadingly.

"Head below and see what kind of damage was taken from those shots and if there is any" Serana groand as she turned the wheel back to true.

There was a distinctive fast thuds and loud whistling from the sky...

" Morters! Incoming!" a crew man shouted!

"Brace yourselves!" she called befor ducking behind the wheel.

She felt the air burning as the burning balls of blazing red metal wizzed past the boat most missing but a couple tough the sails before they hit water.

The enemy ship was within range.

Serana cried,"FIRE! Rake the basterds across their bow!"

The thunder of the broadside shook the whole boat like storm and a good hunk of the cannonballs imbedded themselves in the bow of the enemy vessel.

"Time form some sharp shooting." as he aimed the sights of the dog sized cannon her was aiming at a boat at least two ship lengths away.

Hans fired the swivel gun at the deck of'the Frigate trying to hit something important. When he spotted barrels of something on the main deck!

'Please be powder.' he prayed just before he fired.

"KRABOOM!" a huge fire ball roared on the deck engulfing som ot the hostile crew.

"I guess alcohol works too." he said to himself with grin,"Less thud concussion waves but more fire and heat!"

Hans reloaded the gun getting ready form the next shot.

"Everybody down! Down! Down! Down!"

Hans looked up from the small pie of grapefruit sizes cannon balls to see the black barrel of a cannon staring back at him other ship coming to bear with her broadside ready.

Hans quickly ducked down and coverd his ears but even then he herd the thundering bombardment of thirty guns bearing down in their ship feeling the air vibrate as cannon balls laid into the ships hull and crew.

He stood up cautiously keeping his heas down hoping not to have head shot off by a sniper getting happy with a rifle. He finished loading the swivel and fires into the enemy ship hoping to hit the powder reserves. But the lack of an explosion slightly depressed him but there was other shots to be fired in a war and began the long prosess of reloading his cannon. And continued to fire at the ship.

Torin was helping some of the crew do some quich patches on the hull of the Duchess hammering away at her hull trying to keep the water out.

People were shouting as she was smacking the wood and nails with her makeshift hammer that was nothing but a cast iron pan.

"LOOK OUT," cried out a sailor!

Torin had enough time to look up as the bow of the other ship smashed through thick hull she had been repairing and lodging itself in the hart of the Dutchess.

She tried to scurry away but he foot was stuck under somthing. She looked down to her feet to see that her right foot was caught under a canon and she looked up to be greeted with a fellow crewman trying to get the cannon off her foot and managing to lift the heavy peace of metal a few inches.

"Go! Go!", He called to her.

Torin didn't need to be told twice and she scurried awat almost triping on her own feet. As she raced to get to the deck and greet the boarding parties.

* * *

R&amp;R peeps!


	19. Splinters

**sorry this took so long guys I had work and I lost my charger lol**

**Enjoy all the frozen goodness I do not own!**

* * *

"Brace for impact!" called Serana'as the frigate came at ramming speed towards the center of the hull.

There was loud crash as the timbers frome both boats collided at breakneck speeds! Metal bent and wood shattered! a good portion of her crew were dead from the direct hit by the ram either that or being shot or impaled by wooden beams and planks or were being burned alive in fires below deck...

Serana pulled herself up from the cracked planks her ears ringing as pices of wooden shrapnel fell off of her coat as she heard a foreboding laugh.

"Take the crew and their loot!." yelled a grizzled voice, "I care not for this tub! Send her to the bottom!"

Serana stood up clutching her said in slight pain,"The infamous pirate captain and bounty hunter Drage Skurk. I'd say that this is a pleasure but." she drew her brass colored cutlass," I'd be lying."

"Well of it isn't the mistress who cheated death at the hands of her own brother. Do tell me how you survived." they began to circle in the middle of the deck like dogs fire starting to come up from below deck.

"Klaus had nothing to do with my death! He only reacted in fear and confusion!" she yelled at him defending her brother.

"Ya, well regardless there is quite the bounty on his head and yours if i'm not mistaken." he flashed a venomous smile full of rotten and foul smelling teeth," a bounty large enough for me to... Have quite the bit of fun indeed." he sneered.

In responce, Serana assumes an en garde position" Well have at you!"

Drage appraises her.

"Gather round boys this aught to be quiet the show!" he called to his crew.

Hoping to use this distraction Serana lunges. The two combatants stand in place, trading feints, thrusts, parries, and slashes with lightning speed, almost impossible to follow and neither letting up or lousing ground. Serana had no trouble matching Drage blow for blow.

"Excellent form ... But how's your footwork? ",Drage mocked.

He takes a step around an imaginary circle and Serana steps the other way, maintaining her relationship with the pirate scourge.

Drage,"Very good! And if I step again, you step again ..."They continued to step around the circle," Circle, circle, like dogs we circle ... " he said in a singsong voice full of crazy.

'Crazy old fool',thaught Serana,'Trying to distract me.'

They were now exactly opposite their initial positions.

'Gotta take this where there are less people to get in the way' thaught Serana.

She turns and heads for the door, now directly behind him.

Drage registers with angry surprise and with a vicious overhand motion, he throws his sword.

The sword buries itself into the door to what is left of the captains cabin, just above the latch barely missing her.

She registers it, then pulls on the latch hoping for it to move, but it won't move up the sword is in the way and stuck deep.

Serana rattles the latch. Tugs on the sword a few times, 'It's really stuck in there!' She mouths a curse, but when she turns back to Drage he's smiling.

Suddenly the floor gives out from beneath them sending them into tumbling down into the ship. Getting up as fast as she could Serana got into her ready position.

Eyes on her, Drage simply picks up a new sword from an anvil.

Serana slumps in dismay; but then Drage leaps forward.

Serana and Drage duel furiously! Their blades flash and ring. Suddenly, Drage grabs and swings a chain manacled to his left hand at her head. she ducks it, comes up wide-eyed.

Then Drage chain smashes across Serana's sword, effectively disarming her.

"Have you ever thaught of if he ment to "kill" you? Mabe the reason he ran away was because he didn't want to be caught? Or mabe to kill others with his freaky magic."

That struck a nerve. Serana coils even more tightly with anger. She but she stores it and mines it for later use. 'Nows not the time to loose it.'

She kicks a weapons rack, causing a sword to fall into the floor and uses her foot to bring the dropped sword into the air and catches it she then attacks Drage viciously both blades flashing.

Serana parries with sword and chain and chain wraps around Drage's sword; she twists the handle of hee guard through a link in the chain, and stabs the sword up into the ceiling.

Drage's manacled left arm is now suspended from the ceiling.

'Prefect.' smiled Serana.

He parries using one hand, twisting and dodging

around the furnace.

Drage compresses the bellows, blowing a SHOWER OF SPARKS into Serana's face effectively stunning her. He then grabs the chain, hoists himself up, kicks with his feet, knocking her back.

Drage uses his full weight, yanks the sword from the ceiling then pickes up and Hurls a wooden mallet at Serana then a second, hitting her on the wrist. serana drops her sword, and falls down. She attempts to haul herself up using a shelf.

"Don't." said a low gravely voice.

She looked up to see Drage's pistol greeting her between her eyes.

"Now come quietly." he said between tiered breaths,"A pitty your worth more to my employer alive." he shoved it closer to her head the warm metal grinding aganst her skull,"I would have enjoyed painting the wall of your ship with your gore."

He wound up and smaked her upside the head with the grip ofhis pistol

'Crack!"

Everything went black.

* * *

**I see all the veviews this gets and how many reviews, follows and ffavorites this gets and to say the truth..**

**5000+views and only 32 reviews 15 favorites and 22 follows as of this moment... i would like more because your feedback is well receved and i engoy seeing what people thimk of my story. plus i like to know thet there are people out there lol XD**


	20. Hurt

**finally! Someone who spots my homages:-) **

**Good eye mystery person lol**

* * *

When Anna saw Klaus laying on his bed with Elsa at his side she wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

Then punch him in the face.

Then slap him.

Then hug him.

Then punch him again.

And repeate the actions a few more times like that for the whole afternoon.

She just loved that he...a near complete and utter stranger, had somehow got Elsa to go on an adventure and be a little reckless! She also thaught it was blatantly obvious that they had a thing for each other and Elsa of all people deserved to find her one true love.

She wanted immensely to punch and slap him for putting her in a dangerous, hostile, and possibly deadly situation. Plus Anna knew how much her sister dreaded using her power to fight. But what cooled her fiery anger the most was what was happening right now in Klaus' room...

The snow was falling softly in his room but Anna could tell it was a good snow because the snowflakes were glowing a light blue with her sister's magic and dissipated before they hit the ground. Klaus was On his bed and still knocked out. He was in Pajamas wile his gear and clothing were applied neatly to a nearby mannequin for storage. She could see Elsa holding her hands and rubbing them with concern. She seemed to be saying something along the lines of him being an idiot but smiling as if she was retelling a story.

As much as she wanted to barge in she didn't want to interupt her sister's mantra she had developed wile sitting beside him. So she closed the door and went down to the gates to find Kristoff when instead she ran into Kai.

"Ah! Anna." he said brightly," do you happen to know where her Highness queen Elsa current whereabouts are?"

"She is... Busy at the moment." Anna wanted to give them as much alone time as possible, "But i can take a message for her." she said spritely.

"Be swift it comes from Corona." he said handing her a letter sealed with the sun shaped seal of Corona in yellow wax.

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

Klaus was dreaming and he knew full well he was but he had no control over what he was seeing. And he could not remember how he got here but what he saw chilled him to the bone.

He saw beasts made of bone and metal with piercing red souless eyes full of rage that gave off their own light. Never in all of his travels had he seen creatures such as these.

H warched an army of the metal monsters massing in an open field coverd in the bones of the dead. Each creature one was unique but they did have rather large similarities. They were eight feet tall, had part of an acual bulls skull some were complete wile others had parts crudely substituted with bits of wire and metal. The lower gaw was nonexistent upping the creep factor ever more so, A torso made up of a human ribcage and metal with cogs and and a purple glowing core where the hart would be, whereas some others had a complete metal plate. The arms were made from mostly bone with metal parts providing support and some protectiom plus an asymmetrical and jagged look too boot that put an unnerving fear into him.

Then there was the "birds" they were the size of a mountain lion with wings on them looked bat-like made out of thin metal, what looked to be ribs and canvas... At lest he hoped it was canvas. He saw a leathery sheen and he shuddered.

'Definatly not canvas.'

It had a beak that looked to be made of multiple jagged swords and daggers that would opend up like a vile flower and would open revealing their screams of that of a banshee's crossed wits a fork on a chalkboard!

It had multiple joints and each one had a red eye aside each sword and dagger creating a circle of "eyes" that would unnerve a spider. And the worst part? There was several of these flying in the sky looking like demons for Death himself as if he was arriving momentarily and personality walk a city into hell.

Everything was moving in slow motion and paned around. Then zoomed in on a figure.

A familiar face of whoms name he could not place in read hair, sideburns and Ebony armor was shouting and fighting somthing Klaus could not see, though he could also not tell for whome he was fighting for he held no shield and there was no symbol to show his faction.

The man got smudged away like a drawing, replaced by Kristoff who was now in some steal armor swinging a two handed battle axe chopping of one off the demon birds heads.

Then he got smuged and was replaced with two ships circling each other with cannon balls flying slowly in mid air and the flashes of gunpowder held nearly still. Both ships sails were tattered and torn. One was flying the Arendelle flag... a long rectangular banner pale green background with a large snowflake in front of three purple stripes. The other ship was flying the classic Jolly Roger's skull and cross bones only this one seemed to have the skull on fire and had an open mouth seeming to be screaming. Just as a cannon ball was about to make contact with the Arendelle ship it too got smudged away.

He saw Anna in a flaming bedroom room crying as the flames that licked her bed but they did not destroy it. He felt a need to help her but his feet were planted and wouldn't move.

'just a watcher than.' he thought.

Then it changed again this time to Elsa. She was sitting on chair on a balcony overlooking a burning city. Klaus felt his feet move and he wound up behind her in less steps than it should have took.

He heard crying.

"Elsa?",he asked.

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

Elsa was lost in thought thinking about Klaus and his future here and of course that dreaded prophecy.

"When the restless sky bends its knee,

When the kingdom freezes over and burns,

The world turns dark and the end begins."

'What did it mean? And what is it warning us from? and if we can how can we stop it from coming to pass?' she thought as she began pacing creating a trale of snowflakes wile in deap thaught.

"Well its giving us two signs... A frozen kingdom burning and a restless sky bending its Knee. Arendelle has already frozen over once already. Unless its speaking metaphorically in which case it could mean fear." she turned and walked in the other directon, "But a restless sky bending its knee?!" she shook her head in frustration," in what way does that make any sense?"

Klaus made a gurgleing noise that sounded like pudding having air blown into it. the silly noise had provided her withs a much needed distraction.

"He looks so peaceful when he's asleep." she said to herself welcoming the distraction and put a cold hand on his lump.

She knew full well that she didn't need Klaus to be happy she had Anna for that but that didn't mean she didn't feel something strong for him... really strong. She knew there was something she felt for him it was similar to how she felt to Anna but it was different...a good different bit still different... more in the stomach...

'was this how Anna feels for Kristoff?' she thaught,'or Hans...'

She looked down at Klaus and felt a tug at her heart. He felt apart of the family now even though he had only been here a week and most of that time he was unconscious.

" Sigh..." she turned away fron the sleeping Klaus too look out he window If only there was a way too know for sure..." she trailed off watching Olaf playing out in the garden with Ghost them both sticking out like sore thumbs with their stark white and electric blue to the ambers and golds of the fall colors...

'I guess i could test him or something.' she thought,'perhaps Anna would know.'

As if on que Anna appeared from behind the door.

"how's he doing?" asked Anna slowly closing it behind her.

Elsa looked at Klaus," He's doing better but that lump on his head dosn't help matters much." Elsa put her hand where Klaus had bashed his head,"I'm doing my best to keep it down."

"You know Elsa we do have ice packs for that." Anna teased.

Elsa blushed a little but continued to leave her hand on the bump,"I know. Its just i feel a little responsible form this happening."

Anna sighed,"Elsa it wasn't your fault he bashed his own head on a rock."

Elsa looked at Anna,"I know. But he did it to protect me."

Anna looked at her with her big eyes,"From what?"

Elsa sighed,"Himself..."

She stroked his cheak a little.

Klaus breathed,"Elsa..."

This time Elsa went really red and Anna laughed.

"Hey. Anna."

"Hmmm?"

Elsa was slowly turning red again. "You have relationship experience right?"

"No Elsa i have experience as a woodsman." she said sarcastically and flopping onto a nearby couch," Of course i do!"

"Shhhhh!" Elsa jutted a thumb at Klaus.

"Woops... Sorry." she winced.

"Its just... I dont know... I don't..." she sighed disgruntledly placing her free hand over her hart,"mabe i'm just being stupid."

"Elsa." Anna said seriously getting up off the couch and putting both her hands on her shoulders, "Talk to me."

"it's about Klaus..." Esla trailed of not knowing how to continue the sentence.

She didn't have to.

Anna squealed for joy quietly,"Oh Elsa! I'm so happy for you!" she did a speedy joy filled clap. Five claps in less than half a second!

"Sshhhhh!"

"Sorry." winced Anna.

Elsa pinched her nose,"Yes i like him... I like him alot i just..." she placed her cold hand back on his forhead," its just I dont know if its him i like or if its." she took a deep sigh and she could see her breath flow as an icy fog,"Something else..."

"Hmmmmmm.." Anna began pacing left and right across the room in deep thought...

Then she snapped her fingers,"I know just the thing!"

Hope for clarity flashed in Elsa's eyes,"What?"

"Point out each others flaws!"

Elsa gave Anna a confused look,"I'm sorry I'm confused... How can blatantly insulting each other prove weather or not our feelings are genuine?"

"Well if you both truly and deeply care form one another you will both know and tell your flaws", she said," and if either of you don't...", Anna trailed off

"Well know where we stand." finished Elsa," Thank you. I dont know what i would do without you." as she pulled her sister into a hug.

"You would be an olde maid without a boyfriend." teased Anna.

"He is not my boyfriend!" she almost yelled,"He is a... Love interest."

"For now" added Anna quietly.

"You go and get something to eat I'll keep an eye on him." Anna suggested.

Elsa was about protest when Anna bet her to the punch.

"Ep, ep, ep!" she said sternly,"Go" said Anna pointing to the door.

Elsa deflated a little and went to the door,"Thanks." she said

"Anny time." smiled Anna as Elsa left the room.

* * *

And if naanyone can teach me how to set up a beta that would be most appreciated :-)


End file.
